Time after Time
by Amy122
Summary: She hates her father but, when a new life comes to hand and she can say goodbye to her father it is a hard decision to make than she anticipated. ConnorxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** I decided to try my hand at Assassin's Creed III, I got all the games well expect for three of them. Yes this is one of those stories where the girl from our time goes into the past. But not the type where she gets 'sucked' into a video game.

I want to thank my Co-writer Lee-lo the assassin for helping me with this chapter, summary, and title! I would have never came up with a good title or summary. So enjoy hope the story is good.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Assassin's Creed III, I just own a copy of the video game and the player's guide. Ubisoft owns Assassin's Creed, I just own Angela.

Also, I don't want to see any Flamers! YOU FLAME ME, I'LL FLAME YOU BACK WITH A FIRE POKEMON AND WITH A FIRAGA MATERIA!

Again, enjoy the story! Review please!

All I can hear right now is my father bickering about my grade in history class, nothing more. Just because I failed that class doesn't mean he needs to yell at me. Mom didn't, she took it hard and told me I need to bring up my grade from an F to at least a C. Besides that's all he and I do really. Ever since I was young out of both my father and my mother. They always fought, screamed and where at each others throats.

Every time I turned around when I was young, they would be fighting. My parents ended up splitting up, but they got back together to try and work things out for me at the time. But eventually, the fighting started up again a few weeks after they got back together.

They finally divorced when I was only 10 years old.

They started to fight on who gets custody over me. My mother won the little fight there. I was able to stay and see my father on occasions. Mostly on weekends, holidays, spring break, and summer vacations. But after a few years, my relationship with my father went down hill, we don't see eye to eye anymore. Not like we use to when I was a child.

"Angela would you listen to me!" he shouted.

"Why should I? Everything you say means nothing to me anymore! You want to 'spend' time with me but, yet how can you when you go out and get drunk like you always have ever since I was young!" I shouted I knew I hit the spot on my dad but it's the truth.

"Angie-" he began but I just cut him off, "Don't call me Angie dad! I don't like being called 'Angie' anymore! Sometimes, I wish we could be like we use to!" I shouted.

I just glared at him, "Before YOU started going out and getting drunk missing my school plays when I was a child and my graduation as well! I don't call that family and neither does mom! I-I wish...I wish I could be taken away from here!" I yelled my dad just scoffed, "Maybe you'll have your wish."

I was already in tears, "I hate you..." I whispered and ran upstairs going to my room, once I reached my bedroom I slammed the door closed and locking it not caring if my dad unlocks it or not and I then collapsed on my bed crying.

I hate him, I really hate my father. Ever since I started to stay over at my dad's on the weekends, summer vacation, spring break, and during my holiday vacations all he started to do was yell at me eventually I started to argue back my mom even mailed him a copy of my report cards and progress reports I guess to keep him up to date with everything in school that I was doing.

It's true though, when my mother and I came home one day, we found out that my dad lost his job. She told him to cheer up that he'll be able to find another one with his skills and the experience he has and he agreed saying he'll look for a new job the next day.

When my father finally found a job it wasn't until a few months later that my mother found out that he was spending his money buying beer and any other liquor he could pay, and not only that, we found out that he lied to us.

He never found a job.

It hurt my mother a lot because she was paying the bills in the house while trying to get food in the house and pay for school field trips for me when they came up. I guess that's when it actually all started.

I've been having weird dreams when I sleep...but, when I wake up. I can't remember what it was about. I've been falling asleep in some of my classes including my History class which is why I gotten an F in it. I use to get A's and B's in all my classes, but now that I've been sleeping in some classes I've been failing.

My teacher's have even been calling my Mother, they try to get in contact with my father but they can never seem to get in touch with him. My mother at first thought I wasn't getting enough sleep at night or thought I was going to bed late but found out, that I go to bed around Nine or Nine-thirty. She even took me to see a Doctor, and he found out that there's nothing wrong. But my mother and I say there is.

I'm a Senior in High school, I live in Colorado Springs, Colorado. I go to Coronado High School, I'm also 17 years old. I'll be graduating this year, my full name is Angela Hermes yes my last name is Spanish, and no I'm not Hispanic. I'm full America white. My great-Grandparents on my father's side were, well actually my great-Grand mother was Hispanic and she married my great-Grandfather who was an American.

My Grandmother was Hispanic/American. So she married my Grandfather who's American, and well. She gave birth to my father who's American White with a bit of Spanish in him, but not much.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **I want to thank Lee-Lo the Assassin for helping me with this chapter! You're seriously AWESOME! Also, I want to thank not only Lee-Lo the Assassin for following this story but, also WhisperArtemisMoon as well. It makes me soooooooo happy to see some people actually MIGHT like this story. HAPPY BIRTHDAY LEE-LO THE ASSASSIN!

BUT FEAR NOT!

It won't turn out like those other stories that I've read in the past where the dude somehow ends up in another word...which becomes lame.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Assassin's Creed III, Connor Kenway, Achilles or the British Army. Ubisoft owns Assassin's Creed. I only own a copy of the game, the player's guide, the US ARMY (Just kidding.), Angela and her father along with any other OC's.

Also, I don't want to see any Flamers! YOU FLAME ME, I'LL FLAME YOU BACK WITH A FIRE POKEMON AND WITH A FIRAGA MATERIA!

Again, enjoy the story! Review please!

ENJOY!

Cold. It's so cold...but, why? I opened my eyes to see that I was outside in the snow, but didn't I cry myself to sleep in my bedroom? And isn't it suppose to be summer?

Waking up more after feeling something licking my face, I blinked to clear the sleep out of my eyes to see a dog wagging it's tail happily. I sit up looking around and noticed I was in what looks to be a graveyard mostly around me were bushes a woman was in front of a grave I'm guessing praying she was wearing a dress and a bonnet.

Wait...a woman wearing a bonnet? They don't wear those unless you're visiting a historical site, like Williamsburg, Old Salem and maybe a few other places. Shivering I realized that it was snowing no wonder it was cold...Standing up I looked around while rubbing my arms and walking to the left to where there was a road more likely a brick road instead of pavement.

Seriously what's going on..shouldn't this road be paved instead of brick? I began to freak out "Where am I?" I then started to call out to my father, "Dad? Dad where are you?" I gotten no answer "This isn't funny! Knock it off dad!" I cried out.

I tried to pinch myself and winced that didn't work but it did hurt. I tried some other things to see if it would work, nothing. Even pinching my cheeks as well.

I then saw a group of men walking past me they were holding rifles while wearing red coats and the last one he had a drum and beating on it. I heard two more walking in another direction talking, they spoke English. But it sounded like British English.

That's it!

They're British! I couldn't believe my eyes, Red Coat British. But how?

I shivered more and began to rub my arms again while walking around the city, I noticed that people where giving me not only odd looks but disgusted looks as well. I looked down and realized why. I was wearing two tank-tops, one was pink and the other white, a knee-length blueish green skirt and boots.

I wasn't paying attention to where I was going or walking to and I ended up bumping into someone, I quickly looked up and realized it was a British scouts or Troops.

"Watch were you're going you filthy peasant." he snapped he then started to eye my clothing, "Whats a lass like you walkin' round dressed like that?"

I gulped, "I was just...passing through." I replied the guard then put his hand on the hilt of his sword before pulling it out "Just passing through? So is my blade." He gestured to the sword that was in his hand.

I took a few steps back before turning on my heel and running off. I've never been so scared in my entire life. Everyone was stepping away from not only me but the chasing scouts who were behind me. I figured maybe I could lose them if I tried to take a lot of turns.

I quickly made a right turn running down an alley leading back to the main street I heard their footsteps meaning they were still chasing me. I was almost out of breath when I saw a carriage up ahead just sitting there no one was occupying it. I ran in through the crowd that was walking past me I could hear shouting from the scouts who were chasing me mostly telling the people to get out of the way. I quickly ran up to the carriage opened the door and quickly got in and closed the door laying on the floor hoping they won't find me.

Taking a deep breath I held my breath as I heard the scouts voices, "Check that haystack over there." I heard them say and the footsteps became further until the knot in my stomach was untied but the fear knocked through my veins again when I heard footsteps approaching me again. It was then the door behind me opened I let out a small scream when it was yanked open. The person who opened the door let out a yell as well surprised to see me or at least a person inside the carriage.

I tried to scramble to sit up and backing away from the old man. His face screw up with anger and confusion much to my discomfort. He leaned forward slightly letting his anger slip out of his mouth "Get out! Now!" he yelled to which my response was to scramble out of the carriage but instead I broke down with all of the bottled up emotions beginning to jump out of me. "Please don't hurt me! I-I don't know where I am or how I got here..." I cried I was scared he looked at me strange.

"What do you mean don't know where you are?" He questioned I cried more letting the tears all out, "I just don't...please don't hurt me..." I begged. He just sighed again and nodded his head to the side, "Get out. I'm too old to hurt anyone." he complained I just scooted out of the carriage wiping my eyes and sniffing a bit, "I-I'm really sorry...I didn't mean to hide in your carriage..." I whispered trying to control my breathing which was coming out deep and heavy.

The man was about to speak up until a young boy about the age of either 13 or 14 years old came up to him, "Achilles, I have done as you requested the man will send the supplies..." his voice trailed off upon seeing me. He was about my height maybe a few inches taller. His skin was a bit dark, he wore what looked like Native American clothes. His hair was black with a braid on the right side of his temple, his eyes were brown.

"Who's the girl?" He asked well that was rude. Before I or the man could answer I heard a voice, "There she is!" I heard a voice yell out causing me to gasp out, "I-I'm sorry...please excuse me..." I said softly before running off from them both I don't want to get anyone involved.

I gasped again when I felt a hand take a hold of my wrist when I looked up it was the Native American. "Don't worry, I'm here to help you." He began "Follow me, I know where you can hide." he finished I nodded my head allowing him to lead me. We began to weave through the crowds and through alleyways as well, I was beginning to have a hard time keeping up with him I was loosing my breath.

He must have noticed and looked back seeing that I was looking down at my feet while trying to keep up with him, it was then I felt him tug me to the left really quick passing through some people and we ran into the backyard of some people's houses. It was then he stopped running causing me to to come to a slow stop as well and I glanced at him while breathing hard.

"We can hide in these bushes." he explained I simply nodded and followed him over to the bushes and sat down breathing hard. I heard footsteps and my whole body tensed as the Red Coats were in my line of sight which made the native clutch my hand tighter as if to say 'hold on' before we watched them pass with ease.

I don't know how much time has passed, but I'm sure it's safe, but I'm not going to take any chances. It was then I felt a hand on my shoulder causing me to gasp, "It's alright, it's only me." he said I spun my head around to see in fact it was him. "It's safe now." He reassured me with a light smile. I let him help me up following him out of the backyard and the alleyway and he was right there were no Red Coats in sight if there was they probably weren't looking for me anymore.

"Thank you so much, for helping me..." I thanked he looked down at his feet while scratching the back of his head he looked like he was blushing I simply smiled finding it cute. "I better go and find Achilles before he worries about me..." he mumbled he then looked like he smelled something then came up close to me causing me to blush hard, "You smell...really good..." he murmured causing me to blush even more and smile lightly before he walked away.

"T-thank you..." I said and watched him until he was out of my sight.

"That's the first time anyone's said that to me." I whispered to myself smiling more before giggling to myself. I then walked over to an empty bench and sat down while thinking and at the same time a dog came over wagging it's tail happily wanting some love and attention.

I smiled watching the dog as it laid down rolling over on it's back showing it wants a tummy rub. I giggled and reached down and started to give him one. I smiled when I saw his tongue hang out of his mouth as if saying 'oh that's the spot' and soon enough his back leg started kicking.

I stood up as soon as I heard footsteps rushing over in my direction I turned my head as soon as a Red Coat came up to me and grabbed me by my arms shaking me, "For god sake Angie! Wake up!" he shouted it was then I heard pounding.

I closed my eyes and reopened them to be facing my floor of my bedroom with my father pounding on my bedroom door. I sat up and looked around to see that I was back in my bedroom which got me all confused, wasn't I just in Boston? On the other side of the United States?

I shook my head and looked at the time it read 9:31AM and my calender read Feb. 19, 2012 I shook off the confusion and decided I'll figure it out later and remembered that my mother will be picking me up at 10 o'clock meaning I need to get my things ready.

I got up and walked over to the door which my father was still pounding and shouting at me and I reached out and unlocked it which made him stop pounding and I then opened the door. "I'm awake _dad_." I said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** You know, I really WASN'T expecting to get already six followers for this story. And I haven't had it up for a year or really that long. This might end up being a kick off compare to my Final Fantasy VII story! I want to thank, Ivyshadow74, ObsessedFableFreak, aKeyLimePie and szynka2496 for following this story! It makes me soooooo happy!

It really does, I upload the chapter before going to work and come to find out, I get home, I get two people who follows it, one follows it and favorites it, and later in the evening I get another follower! It really makes me happy that people are enjoying my story here!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Assassin's Creed III, Connor Kenway, or Achilles. Ubisoft owns Assassin's Creed. I only own a copy of the game, the player's guide, I just own Angela and her father along with any other OC's.

Also, I don't want to see any Flamers! YOU FLAME ME, I'LL FLAME YOU BACK WITH A FIRE POKEMON AND WITH A FIRAGA MATERIA!

Again, enjoy the story! Review please!

ENJOY!

It's been several months since that dream I had, I never told my father or my mother about it. But I just kept it to myself thinking it was nothing but a dream, I graduated from High school back in June, again I was with my father.

I was currently on my cell phone with my mother, my father came out of the kitchen trying to tell me we needed to go I simply rolled my eyes at him and bid my mother goodbye and hanged up turning off my cell phone and laying it on the couch. "Why do I need to go with you, it's your friend not mine." I asked him causing him to groan "Look will you just get ready so we can get going?" he asked I just huffed crossing my arms and stood up going upstairs to my room to get ready.

After changing out of my PJ's I brushed out my hair and pulled it up into a ponytail and start to braid it and I placed a small ribbon at the end and placed another ribbon where my hair scrunchy was at. My hair comes to my lower back when it's up, but when it's down it's longer. My eyes are green my mother loves my eyes a lot she says I get them from my grandmother.

I sat down on the edge of my bed and grabbed my boots and slipped them on, "ANGELA WOULD YOU HURRY UP? YOU'RE WORSE THAN YOUR MOTHER!" I heard my father yell causing me to groan, "ALRIGHT!" I yelled back, he's annoying I stood up after putting on my boots and walked into my bathroom and went through some of my perfume bottles pulling out one I remembered the Native said that I smelled good I smiled while remembering it and put some on.

I came downstairs to see my father pacing the floor like as if he was worried. "ANGELA ARE YOU-oh good. You're ready." He said I just frowned at him, "We need to get going, William is expecting us by noon." He explained I just rolled my eyes, "Whatever." I said.

After the long travel we finally arrived at what looks to be an abandoned house, I looked at my father with a weird look, "Are you sure this is the place, _dad_?" I questioned he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Please don't start Angela, I don't want William to know we don't get along..." He whispered I just rolled my eyes "Let's just get this over with then." I complained unbuckling my seat belt and opening the passenger's door getting out of the car and shutting it.

I followed my father inside the house he opened the door letting me walk in first then followed by himself I looked around the room. It wasn't anything special a lot of dust on the floors and the mantle. I continue to follow him through out the house and into a basement to where we were met by a middle aged man his hair was already grayed his eyes are brown, he wore a white blouse, gray sweater, blue vest over the top of both, brown coat, blue jeans and black shoes.

My father walked up to the man and they shook hands, "William it's been a while." He said William nodded his head, "Hector it has." He replied his eyes then landed on me, "This must be your daughter Angela?" he questioned my father nodded his head, "Yes this is her. My one and only daughter." he answered I just narrowed my eyes at him and looked away.

My father sighed, "Apparently she's a little mad at me right now..." he mumbled "What did you want to talk to me about anyway William?" he then asked I just begin to walk away from them, whatever they want to talk about doesn't concern me what so ever.

When I turned around it was then I saw a glowing figure appearing to be female could be taken as either a ghost or a hologram. I looked back to see if my father or his friend saw the figure but they were to busy talking to each other. I looked back to see it was a bit further than when she appeared to me. I began to follow her going up the stairs up onto the main floor, it was then I heard her speak.

"Allow me to explain. Do you remember the Native that helped you that day?" she asked I simply nodded my head. How could I forget? It was like it all happened yesterday. "B-but... that was a dream." I stuttered "Oh no, my dear. That was most certainly reality." she said I couldn't believe it it was real but yet it seemed like it was a dream.

"Then please. We have run out of options. We need you to be the messenger to the Assassins. The Templars and the Assassins have squabbled over this information for centuries, too much time has been wasted into this war. Our kind is gone. And our words have been misinterpreted. Something is happening far bigger than the war between order and freedom and the two now need to be aware of that. Please. Help us." she begged I was confused.

Templars? Assassins?

I only heard of the word Assassin when someone was murder it was only said in my History book like when President John F. Kennedy was killed, they said he was Assassinated along with President Abraham Lincoln as well.

I shook my head and kept following her throughout the abandon house. It was then she stopped in front of a closed door, "In here you will find something. The Apple of Eden, touch it and you'll be sent to the Native to help him." she said as her figure went through the door. I reached out with my right hand and touched the doorknob and twisted it finding it unlocked, I opened it to reveal a small rectangle box sitting on a dusty table.

I walked over to the table and at the same time I heard my father's voice calling out to me, "Angela? Angela where are you?" He called out I just frowned and burrowed my eyebrows, he doesn't care about me. We're always fighting so why should he even bother with me. Looking back at the box I reached out and opened it revealing a small ball that was glowing ever so brightly to me.

I heard a voice saying "Touch the Apple and you will be sent to the Native." Just as I was about to reach out both my father and his friend came rushing inside, William's eyes widen when he saw what I was touching, "Get away from tha-" but it was too late, I already touched it and I was gone again.

I woke up to feeling a serious pounding in my head, groaning I sat up and took in my surroundings, I was laying on a rock some trees, and bushes were around me along with some flowers. There was two or three trees together to my right with a rock going up into them. Two rocks down in front of me, one to my right and a bunch of other trees.

"Oh no! No, no, no, no!" I began, "Wake up, wake up!" I slapped my cheeks pinching them, pinching my arm, biting my arm, pinching my side but I was still seeing this in front of me. I started to run around in circles panicking that I wasn't dreaming.

"Hey!" I stopped to see a male figure watching me from above wearing this hooded robe "What are you doing!" I began to panic and I ran in the opposite direction that I was facing. I then heard him running through the trees, "GET BACK HERE!" I heard him yell I just keep running scared I ran past bushes, trees, rocks, even climbing up some scrapping my knees and hands along the way. Eventually I gotten to a large rock wall that I can't climb.

It was then I heard a soft thumb behind me, I turned around to see it was the hooded man, "There is no where to run." he said I was scared when I looked at him I began to see the Native that saved me that day.

"Oh my god its you!" he looked at me confused, "You know me?" it was then he got up on me again _"Is this going to become a regular thing with him?"_ I thought _"Does he recognize me or at least remember me?"_

"TEMPLAR!" he shouted, "Eh? T-templar?" I looked at him confused I heard of it but what's that suppose to mean? He then reached and grabbed my necklace, I just sighed "My necklace only shows my religion." I told him, "It shows you are a Templar. My enemy." he replied my eyes widen in fear.

It was then a flick of his wrist and a knife was being held to my throat. I gulped and my eyes cast downwards to the knife and back up to him. "If you scream or even think of running away, I will slit your throat." He threatened I felt my eyes becoming watery, I was scared "I'm not a Templar! I'm not your enemy! You have GOT to believe me!" I stated.

"I believe you. I believe that you are nothing but a lying Templar who will do anything to save your own skin." he hissed he then pushed me forward, "Move. Remember don't try running away, I'm quicker than you think." he said pulling out a pistol "Move!" he stated pushing me forwards causing me to scrap my knees and hands even more.

After a long walk, I finally came to a Manor on a hill that overlooked not only the ocean but the land around it as well. The hooded man reached forward opened the door and pushed me forward into the house. He walked in behind me and closed the door, "Up the stairs." he gestured to the steps behind me.

I turned around and started to walk up the stairs my body was shaking scared, I was scared what is he going to do to me..? Is he going to kill me? " Turn to the right and go into the door on the right." He directed which I followed once I reached the door he pushed me in and slammed the door closed behind me and I heard a click. I felt my heart sink to my stomach. He locked me in.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **Oh my god. I saw the E3 Trailer to Assassin's Creed II, Brotherhood and Revelations, they were awesome. But not as good as Assassin's Creed III. But really? I think the first one was AWESOME! Atlair is seriously bad-ass!

Anyway, I don't believe it, so far Eight followers! This really makes me happy! Ok first off, I want to thank Lee-Lo the Assassin for helping me again with this Chapter. And I want to give a bit warm welcome to WhisperArtemisMoon as my Beta-Reader for this story! And I want to thank Celebeleni-Silverstar and ShyScarlett for following this story! And the Reviews goes to:

Celebeleni-Silverstar  
ObessedFableFreak  
WhisperArtemisMoon  
Somebody (Guest)

I'm glad you all are enjoying it! And since I can't reply to you Somebody (guest) I'll do it here, I'm really glad you like it, I sometimes enjoy those types of stories the OC sucked into the Video Game but when she falls in love with the Main Character and all of a sudden she goes back to our world and somehow he follows? LAME. I stop reading those right then and there.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Assassin's Creed III, Connor Kenway, or Achilles. Ubisoft owns Assassin's Creed. I only own a copy of the game, the player's guide, I just own Angela and her father along with any other OC's.

Also, I don't want to see any Flamers! YOU FLAME ME, I'LL FLAME YOU BACK WITH A FIRE POKEMON AND WITH A FIRAGA MATERIA!

Again, enjoy the story! Review please!

ENJOY!

I quickly got up and ran to the door and tried to open it, which ends up as a failure. I was right, he did lock it. I took a few steps back away from the door and slumped to the floor in tears. What is he going to do to me? And what am I to do now that I'm locked in this room? Those thoughts kept running in my head as I hid my face in my hands, my shoulders were shaking now, I was beyond scared.

It felt like hours until I heard a click and the door was thrown open, the hooded man stepped through the doorway.

"Get up. You are to be questioned." He ordered, I looked at him in curious worry

"What kind of questions?" I asked innocently

"Just get up!" he demanded, I scrambled off the bed onto the floor as he came over and grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the room.

I was brought downstairs and pushed into a room on the right side of the hallway, it looked an office to me. He sat me down in front of a desk which had a book lying open across its surface. Sitting across from me was the old gentleman that I met that day I first came to Boston.

"How did you get here?" he questioned.

"I don't know." I answered.

"Who are you working for?" he asked again with increased intensity.

"No one." I replied

"Who sent you?" it was the native who asked me that instead.

"No one." My voice trembled, I was beginning to get scared.

"You're lying." he said menacingly, my eyes widen, I was telling them both the truth!

"What are the Templar's planning?!" He shouted

"I don't know who these Templar's are you keep talking about!" I almost shouted in my fear and anger.

"You do know! Why would you wear the Templar Cross and say you don't know?!" he demanded, I was now in tears, my face was in my hands the only person who I ever gotten like this with was my father.

"I told you, it shows my religion." I explained but apparently neither one listened or believed me.

"Maybe she'll answer those questions another time Connor. For now take her back to the room." The old man sighed in defeat, but before Connor could make a move to grab me I quickly stood away from him and turn to Achilles.

"Sir you must at least remember me? I'm the nutcase who was hiding in your carriage!" I explained hoping to at least get him to at least remember me.

He seemed to be thinking of something then shook his head.

"My memory isn't all that great, not like it used to be when I was much younger." he said I felt my heart sink I then turn to Connor.

"You! You told me that-" I began to blush when I remembered what he said to me, "that I smelled good..." his stoic expression faltered for a moment before he lashed out in anger.

"I never said a thing like that to you! And I have never met you before!" He said with a small red tint to his cheeks. I felt my heart break into two. I couldn't believe it, he just admitted to never seeing me before. I looked down at my feet while feeling the tears well up, my shoulders began to shudder I was crying all over again.

"Y-you have to remember me...y-you lead me away from some Red Coats who were c-chasing me in Boston..." I stuttered while wiping away my tears.

"Stop trying to scramble my thoughts!" He stated causing me to look up at him,

"And even if that were true, it doesn't explain your necklace!" he snapped, I just glared at him as hard as I could.

"IT' .RELIGION!" I shouted I was beginning to wonder how small his brain was.

"It shows that you are my enemy, a Templar!" He shouted right back. It was in that moment I said something that I would come to regret. He has got to be dumber than a box of rocks. Seriously when you see someone with a cross necklace it shows their religion.

"You, you stupid idiot. You, you blundering fool, you, colored son of bitch!" I swore and then covered my mouth realizing it. But before I could apologize Connor grabbed violently by the wrist and dragged me back upstairs, I didn't even try to cry out, I had angered him to.

He opened the door to the room and threw me inside and closed it behind me then locked it. I just stood there not even checking the lock.

And so it goes on and on, he pulls me out of the room to question me some more, and I just give him the same blasted answers. Sometimes or really most of the time I would end up running out of the room and back into my room crying.

I even tried to hide my necklace but, Connor always found it and said that I am his enemy no matter what I say. I was close to freaking out, I needed to get away from this place, if I don't I might go crazy.

I woke up earlier than I normally do, I wanted out of this room. I sat up and slide over to the edge of the bed and slipped my feet into my boots before standing up I walked over to the door and decided it was worth a shot to see if it was locked or not. I reached out placing my hand on the knob and turned it gently.

It was unlocked.

I quietly turned the door knob; I opened it and quietly slunk out of the room. I crept downstairs, no one was awake or even up, which was good! I sunk out of the house through the front door quietly opening and closing it in the meantime. There was a warm breeze in the air and the sun was just starting to rise I smiled to myself it felt so good to get out of that room.

Walking around to the side of the manor I saw a dog just laying down on the ground sleeping, there were two horses; both of them were in their stalls eating some hay. I smiled and walked over to them, I've always wanted to pet a horse. The dog perked its head up at seeing me and started to beat its tail against the ground. I smiled more and reached down and rubbed his head.

I continued walking over to the horses I reached out and let my hand come in contact with its mane; I smiled more as it enjoyed the attention I was giving it. I've never been around a horse before let alone rode one before.

I saw a brush lying on the stalls railing; I picked it up and started to brush its fur out.

"_I've always wanted to have a horse when I was young." _I thought my mind ended up traveling back to when I was young, when I had a good relationship with my father and how he used to treat me back then and all the way up to when our relationship went downhill.

I screamed when a thick muscled arm grabbed me in a headlock, I hadn't been in a headlock since my cousins use to come over when I was a child, they use to pick on me all the time, even grabbing me in a headlock. Something I didn't like and I still don't like.

"It was not wise to escape." Connors deep smooth voice growled, I was trying to get free, I was already in tears again.

I was trying to get free from his grip, "Let me go..." I whispered I wanted being in a headlock was one of the worst things for me.

I felt him tighten his hold causing me to cry out in pain, "Do NOT think of escaping again!" He shouted at me I nodded my head as best as I could and he release me which I was then trying to catch my breath.

"Don't do that to me...I don't like that..." I said panting, he just rolled his eyes and made a grab for my arm but I pulled away.

"I'm NOT going back into that room; if I do I'll go crazy! You don't know what it's like to be locked up in a room for days on in!" I sobbed desperately; he didn't say anything but continued glared at me.

"I promise I won't run away." I pleaded he seemed to be thinking of it then simply nodded his head.

"I'll be keeping an eye on you." He said, "But remember, if you even think of running away I will catch you." I nodded my head.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** Right now this is the unbeta version. I know I'm weeks behind. But right now not only is my Beta busy but I've been busy as well with work. We've picked up at work meaning less people, more hours. I've been getting some days 8½ hours in, sometimes 9½ in. Like Friday we had only three unloads after all three. Everyone went home, excluding me.

Why? Because I think of my job as a Full-Time job. Not a Part-time. Plus I need the hours. Hopefully I'll be able to replace this with the Beta version of my chapter. So I'm sorry if anyone is OOC or if there's any grammar issues and such.

Oh yea, has anyone seen the trailer to Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag? It looks AWESOME! Starring Edward Kenway, who seems badass more so than Altair and Connor lol. I'm gonna Pre-Order it when I can.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Assassin's Creed III, Connor, Haytham or Achilles. Ubisoft owns Assassin's Creed. I only own the copy of the games, the player's guide, and Angela.

After I had finished with the horses the dog came up to me with a stick in his mouth he laid it down looking up at me then back at the stick as if telling me to throw it. I smiled and reached down and took it and threw it, he barked happily scrambling and ran after it.

He always came back with the stick wanting me to throw it again, I giggled and just pretend that I was wore out, "You killed me, I'm wore out! I can't throw another stick!" I said he just whined a bit causing me to laugh.

"Okay, ok. You win." I picked up the stick and threw it again causing him to bark and run after it.

After playing with the dog so much he came over and laid down beside me I was overlooking to ocean thinking how beautiful it is and how I would love to be on a ship out on the ocean. I closed my eyes enjoying the wind blowing through my hair I just sat there petting the dog while looking out at the ocean.

It was then I heard footsteps meaning it was Connor. I stood up and turned around before he could say or do anything. "Alright. I'll go back to my room." I said walking past him. I walked inside the Manor and went up to my room and closed the door.

Walking over to my bed I smiled about what I did today, even tho I brushed the horse's fur and played fetch with the dog, it made me happy. Walking over to the bed I sat down and slipped my feet out of my boots and laid down thinking about today.

I jumped scared when the door to the room was thrust opened it was Connor.

"Wha.."I began I thought he was going to get me up to question me more but the Sun had just barely began to rise.

"You're coming with me. I have business in Boston and Achilles's is too old to be getting up and down the stairs. It's better that I can keep my eyes on my enemy instead of being away. So get up." he stated.

"W-wait a minute! I'm not your enemy!" I stated while sitting up trying to get it through his thick skull, he just glared at me, "The more you say that, the more I will think you are! Now get up or I will drag you out of bed!" he shouted while slamming the door closed.

I just sighed and remove the blankets from me and swung my legs over to the side of the bed and slipped my feet into my boots. I stood up and left the room I walked around the banister going downstairs and outside.

Walking outside I saw Connor putting a few items on the horse he then looked at me out of the corner of his eye and grabbed some rope then turn his full attention on me. When I saw the rope I began to panic.

"N-no! Y-you can't! I'm not a prisoner!" I began to back away from him while he came closer.

"You are a prisoner. You're my prisoner! Since you're my enemy, I can't let you out of my sight." I shook my head I tried to push him away but in the end he grabbed both of my wrist and tied them together. I was in tears all over again.

"Let me go!" I pleaded trying to get my wrist free but flinched when I felt the rope stung against them. It was then he put me on the horse and got on behind me.

About three days has passed since we left the Manor. I gave up on trying to convince Connor that I wasn't his enemy but he kept saying that my necklace proves it. When we arrived in Boston it was raining, most people where indoors where they could stay warm and dry.

The only ones that were out, was British Scouts. Occasionally I would spot Patriots in a distance but that was it. The rain was coming down heavy like as if someone just turned on a water faucet in a bathtub. At least it was hiding my tears.

"Why don't you just take me to Jail and lock me up..." I whispered.

"Why do you say that?" he questioned. I glanced back at him, "Because you're treating me as a prisoner..." I answered. "Because you are!" He raised his voice at me causing me to whimper and flinch scared that he'd raise a hand to me, hurting me.

It wasn't too long until the horse came to a stop and Connor dismounted it. "You will stay here to where I know you can't run away." He explained I opened my mouth to protest but he beat me to it, "Don't you even think of trying to escape. I'll be able to find you from the roof tops quick." he said and left me there.

I just looked down at my hands and my shoulders began shudder while the tears just began to pour out I was hurting because of Connor. His actions were hurting me, I was hurting, he was hurting me. Why doesn't he remember me? He helped me that day, he got me away from the Red Coats but yet he claims he's never seen me before.

"Well I say." I heard a British voice stutter from behind. He approach the front with a flirtatious smile. "I would ask you to accompany me for a drink pretty lady. But I can see that your all tied up." He said with humor dripping from his voice. "I don't need this right now!" I said through my tears.

"I'm only joking. Forgive me. Who's done this to you?" he questioned.

I looked at him then looked down at my hands, "Someone who hates me and thinks I'm his enemy." I mumbled he sighed and reached up to my wrists and started to untie the rope that was holding them to the saddle.

"Let's get you down and untie you from that rope, shall we?" He asked while helping me down from the horse.

Once he set me down on my feet, "How about we get your wrist free?" he said and with the flick of his wrist the same kind of knife came was shown the same one that Connor used against me.

He glanced at me, "Don't worry, I won't hurt you." he then cut the rope from my wrists. "There see, no harm done." he said I murmured a thank you to him.

"Now tell me, why do you take this abuse?" He questioned I looked down at my feet, "I have no where-else to go..." my voice trailed off he made a hmm noise which I'm guessing he's thinking.

"Well you could come with me. I can protect you." He suggested it was my turn to think over his offer.

I would be able to be away from Connor and I wouldn't be able to hear his questions after questions, asking me the samething everyday and the biggest thing, I wouldn't be a prisoner anymore. After a bit more thinking I looked up at the gentleman who had his hand extended for me to take, "Alright." I said and took his hand.

"I never got your name..."I said he then turned to me and he tipped his hat, "Haytham, Haytham Kenway. And yours?" he questioned looking at me after placing his hat back on.

"Angela Hermes." I answered he then took my hand and pressed his lips to my knuckles, "Charmed." He said and with that he lead me away from the horse and building Connor had left me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: **Again, this is the unbeta verison. IF my beta can ever get around to doing Chapter 5 then I could send her this one, but she's busy.

Has anyone seen the Trailer to the New Assassin's Creed? OMG, Edward is handsome. Alright got it on prorder and gotten a poster to add to my collect of game posters in my bedroom. Anyway, thanks goes to Lee-lo for help on this chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Assassin's Creed, Haytham, Connor or the Templars. Ubisoft owns them. I just own a copy of the Game and players guide.

Enjoy.

Haytham and I had stopped at an Inn of some sorts I guess to get out of the rain. He was letting his cape, coat, and his hat to dry by the fire when he turned to me and asked.

"Do your parents know where you are?" He questioned I shook my head no, "My mother thinks I'm with my father." I answered.

"Does he at least know where you are?" He asked.

I shook my head no again, "He doesn't know and he doesn't care." I said I heard him sigh "All fathers and mothers worry about their children." he explained I just looked away, "Mine doesn't. He doesn't care about me or my mother." I explained.

"How so?" he inquired I looked at the fire wondering if I should tell him or not. I ended up taking a deep breath and explaining everything to him about the way my father use to act when I was really young up until the last I saw him.

After so many questions from him, I narrowed my eyes and said "Who are you? Why do you have all these questions?"

He then said "Well, you seem to have the answers."

"You seem... prepared for these questions. A very convincing performance I must say. But I'm not fooled."

I gave him a look as if saying what's he talking about.

"I know you are an assassin." He said with a death glare that burned though my eyes.

"Oh for the love of god!" I shouted.

I couldn't believe it, first Connor now Haytham? What's next? The White Rabbit and the Queen of Hearts screaming 'Off with her head'?

"You Assassin's and Templars need a stupid hobby!" I stated he looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"I beg your pardon? What do you mean?"

"For one thing. I haven't the slightest clue what is going on with the Assassins and Templars or whatever and to be honest I don't give a crap. And for another I don't need to know what is going on to know that both of you need a hobby!" I then got up and ran out of the room we were staying in.

I don't care if it's pouring down rain or not I'm not staying with him if he's going to accuse me of being an Assassin like Connor was accusing me of being a Templar.

I then felt two arms wrapped around me, I went to scream but one went over my mouth. I knew it was Haytham I was crying, I was in tears again. And here I thought that I could get away from all of the pain. I was soon brought back into the room where my boots where.

I heard Haytham begin to speak, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I just thought since you were always answering my questions that you might be an Assassin."

I was crying and shaking, scared that I would end up as a prisoner all over again.

"I'm not going to hurt you if that's what your thinking." He said while holding me tight.

"Nor am I going to treat you the way the person treated you." He began, "You're free to leave if you want to." He finished and let me go.

I shook my head, "I'd rather say someplace safe..." I said he nodded his head I moved and sat down on the bed that I was sitting on previous. I watched him sit down himself.

There was silence between us, Haytham then stood up from his spot on his bed "Right now, I think it's best if we go to bed, by the look in your eyes it tells me you haven't had a good night sleep at all." he exclaimed which I had to think of it for a moment.

I nodded lightly, he was right I haven't had a good sleep at all. Everytime I think I can sleep in Connor always opened the door to drag me into the living room to have me questioned. I would never get enough sleep with him doing me that way everyday.

I laid down on the bed, laying my head on the pillow and watched as Haytham pulled his coat, cape, and his hat away from the fire so it wouldn't catch on fire along with my boots.

He then turned to me, "Get some sleep, child." he said reminding me of my father when I was younger, he always use to tuck me into bed and say 'get some sleep, Angie'.

I watched as he blew out the candle and with that, half of the room was covered in darkness the only light came from the fireplace and the moonlight from outside. I turned on my side facing the wall my mind was full of thoughts.

Does Connor know I'm missing? Well of course he does...and he's probably looking for me so he can tie me up and make me his prisoner all over again. I took a deep breath and let it out trying to relax my mind and hoping to get all thoughts cleared as well.

I don't know how long I've been laying here but as far as I can tell, my mind wouldn't let me sleep it kept wandering to what would happen if Connor found me. I glanced over at the window which was covered by closed curtains in which I was thankful in case he was around looking in buildings looking for me.

I sighed and turned to lay on my back looking up at the ceiling, Haytham was fast asleep I can tell that much right now all I can hear is not only the ticking from the clock outside but horse's hooves hitting the pavement as they walk around outside. I've lost track of the time that's for sure.

I then closed my eyes and took five deep breaths through my nose and exhaled slowly from my mouth, that helped slow my heart beat down.

I woke up with the sun shinning in my face, I took a deep breath before opening my eyes and taking a look around the room. The fire must have died out over night. Haytham was no where to be found, his cape, coat and hat were missing. I'm assuming he's out on business.

Yawning I sat up swinging my legs over to the side of my bed. I placed my feet on the wooded floor and stood up, I glanced over at the curtains to where the window was and walked over to it.

I grabbed the curtains and pushed them open to see Boston awake. The people were setting up their stalls to start their business and such. It was much quieter than my time. I like it more here than there.

"Do you see the person who tied you up and left you on the horse in the pouring rain?"

"Oh god!" I jumped out of my skin and placing a hand on my heart, spinning on my heels to see it was only Haytham.

He held up his hands, "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." he apologized I shook my head.

"It's alright..." My voice trailed off.

I turned and looked back out of the window my mind wandering to things. "Now do you still want to come with me? I'll be traveling to New York if you still want to come." He offered.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: I want to thank the following users who add this story:**

**MinatoNamikaze4**

**Cookiegames789**

**icefreezerpop**

**savvynanah94**

**Makes me happy to know that I have a total of 12 users following this story. Now for those who have reviewed, IF there is any:**

**DoctorMerlinfan (Guest) I'm glad you like this story! Makes me happy. Don't go with him lol, well it was either 'disappear' for a while or go ahead and have her and Connor go into a relationship and it was like, NO. I couldn't have that just yet.**

**Anyway, I'm glad people are enjoying this a lot. Again this is the unbeta version. I'll post up the Beta version IF my Beta can get around to it. If not then forget relying on them. So I'm sorry if there's any grammar wrong and the punctuation is bad. And I'm really sorry if anyone seems OOC or if Angela is turning into a Mary Sue..*shudders***

**Disclaimer: I don't own Assassin's Creed, Ubisoft owns them. I only own a copy of the game and I only own Angela.**

**Enjoy.**

I had to think about the offer for a moment then nodded my head.

"Alright." I answered he smiled at my answer.

"Well then. Let's be off that is, after we get something to eat first." He motioned to me after hearing my stomach growl which caused me to blush in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry..." I apologized he shook his head and motioned for me to follow him.

After eating some breakfast Haytham and I began to make our way to New York. We were currently riding a Black horse through the streets of Boston heading towards the gate what he said that leads to the Frontier. I was sitting in front of him while he guided and steered the horse.

"How far is New York from Boston?" I asked Haytham then gave me a 'Hmm' as in he was thinking.

"To be honest, I'm not really sure. I'd say maybe about three to four days travel. As long as we don't run into any rain." He answered I nodded my head taking it in.

After the long travel we came upon a town called Lexington. We kept riding through it until we came to the middle of the town to were Haytham dismounted the horse and lead it over to a small stable and tied the horse to it and helped me down after wards.

After the very long ride from Lexington to New York we finally made it there. It was a lot different than what it looks to be in my time. And I do mean a lot. But, I like the way everything looks in this time. No noisy cars, no one blowing their horns and other cars to get moving because the light is green and so on. It's quiet, which I like a lot.

"I take it from the look on your face it shows you've never been to New York have you?" He questioned I just simply shook my head no.

"I've only heard about it where I'm from and pictures...it's different from where I'm from than here..." My voice trailed off.

Haytham didn't ask about 'where I'm from' and such which I was glad because I didn't want to try to describe how things look and work there. It would be way too hard to do that.

He was right, it did take three day to get from Boston to New York. When we entered the Fort he dismounted the horse then helped me down.

"Welcome back Master Kenway." A voice called out to Haytham.

I turned my attention to a man with black hair, black facial hair and blue eyes. Some reason I'm already having this feeling in my stomach saying 'I don't like him' and I don't even know the man.

He then glanced at me, "Who is this?" he asked I just slightly hid behind Haytham.

Not only did I have that feeling, but I was also scared of him.

"Her name is Angela, and she'll be staying here." Haytham replied.

Charles was about to say something but closed his mouth and nodded his head, "How was your trip to Boston sir?" they began to walk with me following behind Haytham closely.

They mostly talked about Haytham's trip to Boston and how he found me. In the end Charles had left I'm guessing to attend to other things. He then turned to me finally noticing how close I was to him. He became worried about the way I was standing.

"Are you alright?" He questioned I nodded my head slightly.

"It's just...h-he kind of...scares me...for some reason.." My voice trailed off.

"I know I barely know him but..just for some reason." I added.

He seemed to understand since he nodded his head, "I was that way too when I was a lad. But that was ages ago I'm afraid." he said.

After he showed me where I'll be sleeping at which wasn't far from his room of course. He told me that I'm free to leave Fort George if I wanted to, he said that the guards will allow me in and out as I please I figured I would go out to see what it was like in the market. Who knows, maybe I'll find something worth the pounds Haytham gave me.

Looking around to see what was being sold most people were giving me disgusting looks because of my clothing meaning.

They won't sell me anything.

Sighing I began to walk back to Fort George to hopefully maybe I could talk to Haytham a bit. My mind was full of thoughts that I never noticed I was being followed until I walked around a corner and saw a British scout following me.

Becoming scared I tried to pick up my pace a bit to hopefully lose him but he ended up doing the same. Glancing out at the corner of my eye to see him still following me, I walked pass some people and quickly made an 'exit stage left' into an alley hoping I would find another alley leading out back onto the streets.

When coming around the corner I then realized there was no other exit expect the one I just entered. Panicking I turned around and saw the Scout looking at me with lust, I was becoming scared immediately.

I started to back away as he came walking forward to me, my back finally hit a tree, "ello' sweet'art, where you runnin' off too?" he questioned while approaching me.

I closed my eyes as he came up close to me, I tried to push him away but he grabbed both of my wrists and pinned them above my head using only one hand causing me to reopen my eyes.

"Now come on, that's not nice." He whispered against my lips before smashing them against mine.

I calmed my eyes closed while tears began to fall. This isn't what I wanted...not my first kiss at least...

It was then out of no where a voice called out causing the Scout to break off the kiss, "What do you think you are doing with my daughter?" I recognized the voice as Haytham's.

"You-you're daughter?" The scout studdered shocked to see Haytham standing there.

"Indeed." He answered while glaring at the scout.

"I'm...I'm sorry." He apologized.

"Cease at once before I regret sparing your life!" He stated causing the scout to let go of my wrist and backing away from me.

Once he was a distance away from me, he quickly turned around and ran off. Haytham then turned to me with a worried look on his face. He walked up closer to me, "Are you alright?" he asked.

I nodded my head lightly, my shoulders were shaking. I thought he was going to actually touch me..the way he was going..

After I calmed down, I think thought about what Haytham had said to that scout. We were currently walking back to the Fort, I was just slightly behind him. I figured it wouldn't hurt to ask him, so I did.

"Haytham?" I called out.

"Yes?" He answered.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Go ahead. Ask away." He said.

I looked down at my feet wondering if it's alright to even ask the question. After deciding I looked back up at him.

"Why did you say I was your daughter?" I questioned.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: I want to thank the following users who follow this story:**

**BatGirl619**

**hp772222**

**Makes me happy to know that I have a total of 12 users following this story. Now for those who have reviewed, IF there is any:**

**hp72222**

**savvynanah94**

**iPad hahaha: Nope the school will never learn lol D**

* * *

Haytham seemed to be thinking about my question, "It just felt natural." he answered. I began to think about it for a moment myself. Hearing him calling me his daughter kinda, felt right. I liked it some reason. I don't know why.

"If you don't want me to, I won't call you my daughter again." He hesitated.

I quickly sped up and walked out in front of him stopping him, I shook my head no.

"No, I liked it...when you called me your daughter. It made me feel like I have a father." I said causing him to smile.

"Well if you want, your more than welcome to call me father." He suggested I thought about it for a moment then nodded my head.

"Alright then, it's settled. But, first how about we teach you how to defend yourself? In case something like that happens again." He explained I thought about it then agreed. I do need to know how to defend myself.

"But, let's save that for tomorrow since it is getting rather late." He said while looking up at the clock tower that we walked past glancing up as well. It looked like it was a bit pass six. I'm not too sure. I've always had troubles telling time on the analog clocks.

"Angela." I heard Haytham call out, I turned my head to answer, "Coming!" I took one last look at the clock tower before running over to meet with him before he'd pitch a fit.

Glancing at Haytham it made me realize, I could look up to him like a Father. Better than my own Father back home. He would never let me go out, if he did he didn't say anything about what time to be back or anything. My mother on the other hand would let me and tell me to be back at least by Eight o'clock. Especially if it was on a Sunday, that way I'm not staying out all day or close to my Bedtime when I was in bed by either Nine or Nine-Thirty.

I smiled to myself thinking that I can look up at him like a Father.

* * *

When morning came, I slid my feet into my boots and got up making up the bed I slept in and opened the door to the room and went out hoping to find 'Father'. To see if he still wants to teach me how to defend myself.

* * *

After walking aimlessly for who knows how long, I managed to get myself lost, like I've always done. Plus making so many turns, left and right, left, left, right, left right. I ended up loosing count. I then heard voices. It sounded like Mr. Lee, maybe I could ask him if he knows where Father would be located. But then again, I'm still slightly scared of him. Getting closer to the voices I began to hear not just Mr. Lee but some others as well.

"What will we tell Master Haytham? He has the right to know about what happened." Said a Scottish voice.

What were they talking about? What does Haytham need to know about?

"Yes, John is right. Master Haytham needs to know that his love is dead?" Came an Ireland voice.

This is too confusing, who did 'Father' love? Who killed her? And why are they talking about this?

"He doesn't have any right to know anything!" Shouted Mr. Lee. Causing me to jump a little from him yelling.

"He won't find out if we all keep our damn mouth's shut!" He yelled, "He doesn't need to know that his Indian woman was killed by us."

"Not us Charles, by you." Said an American voice.

I was beginning to get scared. They killed "Father's" love and refuse to tell him? He has to know! He MUST know the truth. I need to find Father and tell him.

"So we're just gonna keep at blamin' old Georgie for the attack then?" Came a Cockney accent.

"Yes." Came Mr. Lee's reply. "This meeting has ended now. Again, we can't tell Master Haytham about it."

At the sametime, I was about to back up and go off looking for 'Father until the door opened revealing Mr. Lee. When he saw me, he grabbed my arm jerking me towards him.

"Look what I found here. A spy or were you eavesdropping on us?" He asked I quickly shook my head no.

"Really now. I find it hard to believe that." He said jerking me towards him more causing me to cry out.

"I'm telling the truth! I gotten lost while looking for 'Father'..." My voice trailed off.

Mr. Lee then raised an eyebrow when I said 'Father' then he realized I meant Haytham. He then started to laugh.

"You call Master Haytham 'Father'? And yet, you know nothing about him!" He laughed.

My fear quickly turned to anger. I may not know anything about 'Father', but that's like Mr. Lee saying he knows nothing about me.

"The same goes for you! You don't know anything about me!" I shouted while quickly stamping the heel of my boot down on his toes which caused him to yelp.

"You obnoxious brat!" He hissed and slapped me at the same time, I cried out falling backwards.

I sat there holding my cheek with my left hand in tears and crying.

"If you even think of telling Master Haytham, I'll cut off your tongue and feed it to the dogs! Do you understand me?" He threatened I whimpered nodding my head.

"Good." He said.

"Angela?" I heard 'Father's' voice, he came over to me and knelt down beside me remove my hand to see my cheek red. He turned his head to Mr. Lee, "Are you the one who did this, Charles?" He questioned.

"Of course not sir!" He stated.

I wanted to say he did, but remembered what he just said to me. He ended up making a lie to 'Father' saying that I was probably slapped by a new recruit Templar. 'Father' ended up believing him, I wish he didn't. But he did.

I just sat there crying silently even with 'Father' trying to calm me down a bit. After I did calmed down, 'Father' then stood and turned to one of the men who was currently leaving the room.

"Thomas, I could use you for a second." He said.

Thomas then turned to 'Father'.

"Yea? bout?" He asked.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: I finally got myself an iPod touch 64GB, I have Games, Games 2, Games 3, and Games 4 on it, which holds soundtracks from like Zelda, Mario, Metroid, Final Fantasy, even Donkey Kong Country. Even got Assassin's Creed games on it even the Metroid Prime Trilogy too.**

** I want to thank the following users who add this story:**

**XvideogamegirlX**

**Rayven Plexure**

**bejahunter**

**Now for those who have reviewed, IF there is any:**

**None sadly =(**

**Anyway, I'm glad people are enjoying this a lot. Again this is the unbeta version. I'll post up the Beta version IF my Beta can get around to it. If not then forget relying on them. So I'm sorry if there's any grammar wrong and the punctuation is bad. And I'm really sorry if anyone seems OOC or if Angela is turning into a Mary Sue...*shudders***

**Disclaimer: I don't own Assassin's Creed, Ubisoft owns them. I only own a copy of the game and I only own Angela.**

* * *

I followed 'Father' and Mr. Thomas out into the courtyard I heard 'Father' talking to him about something, it sounded like teach me how to defend myself and asking him for help or something.

"Alright Thomas, how about it she needs to know how to defend herself and you're just the man to help." He explained.

"And I'm supposed to be the Guinea pig?" Thomas asked.

'Father' turned to look at me as I came up to them both with his hands behind his back I just looked at them both. He then turned his gaze back to Thomas, "Well yes." He answered.

Thomas scratched the back of his head as if unsure and he was. "I don't know about this…" His voice trailed off.

"She won't be harmed if that's what you're thinking, Thomas." He said.

I was hoping 'Father' knew what he was talking about. Because I don't really understand anything they're discussing about, other than him wanting me to know how to defend myself.

"Angela" 'Father' called out I walked over to where he and Thomas was, "Angela I want you to stand here with your back to Thomas." He pointed, walking over I stood where he pointed to and glanced at him as if asking 'what now'.

He then backed away a few steps and at the same time, I was grabbed from behind. I gasped and felt my body tense, I was scared and frightened.

"Alright stop there. Angela I know you scared and frightened, it's on your face. But what I want you to do is to listen to what I have to say, alright?" He questioned.

I simply nodded my head trying to calm myself down. He smiled lightly at me, "Alright first since your boots are heeled, I want you to ram the heel of your boots into Thomas's toes." I gulped I didn't want to hurt him.

"Don't worry. You're not going to hurt him," he began, "much." he then added. Again, I nodded and closed my eyes and rammed the heel of my boot into Thomas's foot. I heard him howl in pain.

"Very good, now elbow him in the stomach that will cause him to remove his grip from you." He explained.

I did as I was told; I elbowed him in the stomach getting an 'oaf' from Thomas. And of course like Father said, he removed his grip from me.

"Now from there, you have either two choices. You could either turn around to give you some more time, by hitting him in the nose or you could run for it. That would be your choice." He pointed out. I nodded again and quickly turned around and apologized to Thomas who just waved me off then mumbled something about going to get a beer then kind of limped away.

I frowned over that, he reminds me of my own father back home. Using the money mom made to buy liquor or just plain out Beer.

"Alright now that you can defend yourself without a weapon, I'll teach you how to disarm someone who is using a weapon. Come along." 'Father' explained I quickly ran after him to catch up and slowed my pace down to walk beside him.

I glanced up at him, "What else will you be teaching me?" I asked.

He seemed to think for a moment. "Well, I might as well teach you how to wield a knife if I'm going to give one to you so you can protect yourself even more." He explained.

I just tilted my head to the side. He's going to give me a knife? I don't even know how to wield one.

We reached what looked like a courtyard; no one was around but for 'Father' and myself. He then stopped and looked around a bit, "This should do it. No one should bother us. At least, I hope." He said and turned around to face me.

"Alright now, assume a proper fighting stance." He said causing me to look at him a bit weird he then realized I didn't know what I meant by that.

He sighed and began explaining, "The non-dominant foot should be firmly planted forward with the dominant foot resting on its ball slightly behind and slightly outward." he stopped to see if I was listening before counting, "The chest should be rotated to face the opponent. Hands should be up in front of the face with elbows tucked in." he finished then finally turns back to me.

I tried to take the pose that he was explaining as best as I could, "Keep your fingers curled, but not in fists. This will allow you to either grasp, palm strike, elbow strike, or punch." he explained and I nodded.

"Give yourself distance. The best way to avoid a knife attack is to create distance. Thus, a low kick to the knee, groin, or stomach is a very effective way to counterattack while minimizing risk." He explained I began to try to take it all in and listen carefully.

"To counter a stomach to chest-level thrust, deflect the arm towards the opponent's line of symmetry; this will help expose the back. You can then reach over the arm and pull back while simultaneously reaching around the neck with the other arm." I wanted to interrupt him but, I knew it would be rude.

"You must then step backwards at once to prevent your opponent from throwing you. Kick the back of the knees, step on the ankles and kick the heels to help bring them down. Alternatively, you may apply a choke hold."

I had to stop him there, this is all too much for me to take in and remember.

"Um…Father…" I began, "I hate to interrupt you…but, this is all…too much for me to take in…" my voice trailed off.

He then turned to look at me and saw that I was already confused he smiled lightly, "Maybe it would be best if I showed you instead of telling you." He suggested.

* * *

A few months have pass, 'Father' taught me how to disarm an opponent who is using either a sword or knife and he also taught me how to wield a knife as well. I've become much happier staying here in New York. And of course 'Father' has seen to that as well, he says he wants the best for me and I suppose you could say he's got it.

I guess you could say I really am happy here.

I had overheard Mr. Johnson talking to Mr. Thomas the other morning about going to Boston I asked Mr. Johnson if I could come with him, he said it wasn't his place to say yes he told me, I would have to ask 'Father' if I could. And I did, I asked him if I could go with Mr. Johnson, at first he hesitated, but Mr. Johnson convinced him to let me go to Boston with him.

He told Mr. Johnson to take care of me, and told me to listen to Mr. Johnson while I was with him. Of course I would listen. I was told to listen to my elders when I was a child.

* * *

After about three of four days of travel from New York to Boston, Mr. Johnson and I finally arrived there in Boston. It hasn't changed since the last I saw it; I was thinking maybe I could get something for 'Father'. Maybe something to replace his short sword he told me he lost when he was a bit younger.

Mr. Johnson then gotten off the horse then helped me down, "If you want Angela you can find something you want in the Market." He suggested I simply nodded my head.

"Ok." I answered.

"Just meet me back here in a few hours alright?" He said and I nodded again and left I decided that maybe I would, after all 'Father' did give me a few pounds so I might be able to find something to replace his short sword he lost.

Even though he said he replaced it with the Assassin's Hidden Blade he stole.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: UGH, we lost a lot of stores at work. Most of them are from Burlington Coat Factory. They already threatened to take out the entire store numbers there….and they can do it.**

**I want to thank the following users who add this story:**

**Wovensoul  
thedissapearingalchemist  
Change of Heart-Good and Evil**

**Now for those who have reviewed, IF there is any:**

**Britt: I think you jinxed it girl XDD glad you're enjoying the story! =D  
wovensoul: Glad you're enjoying the story! Hope to see more reviews! =D**

**Again this is the unbeta version. I'll post up the Beta version IF my Beta can get around to it. If not then forget relying on them. So I'm sorry if there's any grammar wrong and the punctuation is bad. And I'm really sorry if anyone seems OOC or if Angela is turning into a Mary Sue...*shudders***

**Disclaimer: I don't own Assassin's Creed, Ubisoft owns them. I only own a copy of the game and I only own Angela.**

* * *

I began to walk around while looking around I finally found myself very far away from where Mr. Johnson and I had arrived. I just hoped I could find my way again. I turned my attention back to where I was, there was tons of people looking at what merchants where selling.

I asked a few of them if there was a blacksmith around and they pointed me in the right direction.

I eventually found a blacksmith who was selling some weapons and such. I asked him if he had a short sword. He said he doesn't, and that he couldn't make one saying something about he doesn't have the right materials and metal.

I looked down at my feet, and here I was hoping to find something for 'Father' to replace his short sword he told me he lost.

Out of the corner of my eye I could have sworn I saw a white hood. Gulping I quickly thanked the man and left. If it belongs to the person that I think it belongs to, then I don't want to be caught by him. Meaning I need to leave, _now_.

I quickly made my way to another stall I stood there in between two people who were just standing there looking at the items the man was selling. I took a quick glance over to the right to see him moving over towards where I'm currently standing.

I quickly moved out and to the left to another stall and taking another glance to see him making his way over to me slowly.

I left the stall and began to walking fast, I walked past a small group of people and I quickly made a left and at the same time I broke out into a run. I took a glance behind me and saw he was running after me, at the end I made a left then a right.

I kept looking around hoping people would see but as I continue to run, I didn't see anyone at all.

Not one person, not a single soul. Not even a dog or cat.

I kept making zigzags in and out of alley's going in one, and out another. Mostly in hopes that I would lose him, but he was always on my tail. I ran right past a couple of Red Coats which I'm guessing they were off duty since they were standing there talking. But when I and Connor ran past them, I heard them shouting something at us.

After coming around another corner I was starting to lose my breath, I was never a good runner so I was, and not only that but my running came down to a jog instead now. It wasn't long until I saw the end of the alley meaning hopefully I could find a way to lose him.

No sooner I came out into the clearing, I screamed as I was tackled from behind.

"I told you it was not wise to escape, did I not?" He asked.

Crying I tried to demand him to get off me, but instead he got up and pulled me up with him. At the same time I heard a British voice, "What in the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" he asked he came up to Connor and pushed him causing him to let go of me.

The man kept on saying things about it's not right to tackle people and he kept pushing him, it was after the third push Connor flicked his wrist and next thing I saw, the man was slumped. I gasped and at the same time the other Red Coats began to attack him.

Everybody around us began to back away while the rest ran away saying, they don't want any part in this. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. He was killing them, stabbing them in the necks or the hearts. It was horror I slowly backed away from the scene holding one hand over my mouth and the other on my stomach.

I saw some more Red Coats out of the corner of my eye glancing to my left I saw what looked like a firing line forming, I quickly glanced at Connor, but he was too busy fighting the Red Coats.

"Connor" I tried to call out to him but either he didn't hear me or he was ignoring me.

I kept glancing at the line that kept forming and to Connor I tried to call out to him again but I got nothing. I finally saw about two rows of the Red Coats, then had their rifles in their hands and it was aiming up then finally lowered them aiming right at Connor.

I took a quick glanced at Connor then at them, and back. I finally rushed forward to him and pushed him out of the way, "Look out!" I shouted pushing him out of the way.

I gasped when I heard the rifles fire and at the same time I felt a surge of pain hit my right shoulder. I fell on top of him after shielding him from the attack, I barely heard him say the exact same thing he said to me a few months ago.

"You…really do smell good…"

All became black.

* * *

I could not believe it, she was the girl that I met four years ago. She has not changed at all. It might have been too late to apologize for not listening, or not caring. My stupidity had given her a great many things including grief and pain things that I had not intended to happen now that I understand. Now that I have understood the consequences of my misjudgment.

Hearing her groan I realize I need to get her to a doctor and to finish off these Red Coats or hide.

I reached into my pouch and quickly pulled out a smoke bomb and threw it towards the Red Coats and soon smoke was covering their view and mine from them. I quickly took her in my arms and ran, hoping to get her to a Doctor.

I had to ask several people for if they knew where I could find a Doctor, when I found the place I opened the door, "My friend needs help!" I yelled out.

A man came in the room and saw her shoulder with a small hole, "What happened to her?" he questioned.

I shook my head, "That's not important! Just help her!" I demanded he sighed and gestured to the door behind him.

"Take her in there and lay her down on the table, and I'll take a look." He explained.

Doing so, I took her in the room and laid her down on the table, her entire shoulder was covered in blood along with what she was wearing. I was so foolish into thinking she was my enemy.

"You will be safe; a Doctor is here to help you…" I whispered to her not knowing if she could hear me or not.

Soon the Doctor came in and told me I had to leave so he could work on her. Leaving the room I felt a sinking feeling in my stomach I should have listened to her cries and pleas back on the Homestead when she kept telling me she wasn't a Templar, but my pride got in the way.

Reaching up, I lowered my hood and sat down on a chair and placed my elbows on my knees, and my head in my hands, not only was I foolish but I was stupid as well. I should have believed her and listened, that way she wouldn't be like this.

She's injured because of me. This is all entirely my fault.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Fuck, I forgot to post this up yesterday My bad…did some of you people heard/seen what happened at the Boston marathon? That's terrible. The good thing is they caught the boy. The question is who was the mastermind? Him or his older brother?**

**This chapter is mostly in Connor's Point of view and mostly flashback to when he found her.**

**I want to thank the following users who add this story:**

**VintageStylez  
seriousmaddie**

**Now for those who have reviewed, IF there is any:**

**Guest: Glad you like it! =)**

**Again this is the unbeta version. I'll post up the Beta version IF my Beta can get around to it. If not then forget relying on them. So I'm sorry if there's any grammar wrong and the punctuation is bad. And I'm really sorry if anyone seems OOC or if Angela is turning into a Mary Sue...*shudders***

**Disclaimer: I don't own Assassin's Creed, Ubisoft owns them. I only own a copy of the game and I only own Angela.**

* * *

_"Get up. You are to be questioned." I ordered, she looked at me in curious worry_

_"What kind of questions?" She asked_

_"Just get up!" I demanded, she got off the bed and onto the floor as I came over and grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the room._

Now thinking about that, I wish I would have realized who she was.

_"How did you get here?" Achilles questioned._

_"I don't know." She answered._

_"Who are you working for?" he asked again with increased intensity._

_"No one." She replied_

_"Who sent you?" I had asked instead of Achilles._

_"No one." She just said that._

_"You're lying." I said menacingly, her eyes widen. She's lying, she MUST be lying._

_"What are the Templar's planning?" I shouted_

_"I don't know who these Templar's are you keep talking about!" She shouted._

_"You do know! Why would you wear the Templar Cross and say you don't know?!" I demanded, she was now in tears I know she's hiding something from us, I'll find the truth out about it._

_WE will find out._

I shook my head from that memory. I'm wondering if it's too late to apologize. I glanced out the window and saw the sun was close to setting.

I then realized one thing; I didn't even know her name.

Looking down at my hands I just kept looking them. What would have happened if I killed her or if the British killed her?

I remembered when I helped her that day four years ago. After I met her, I was hoping I would see her again. I never did see her again after that first meeting.

_"Achilles, I have done as you requested the man will send the supplies..." My voice trailed off upon seeing a young woman. _

_She was about my height maybe a few inches shorter. Her skin was light, what she wore was strange. Something I have never seen before._

_"Who's the girl?" I asked._

_"There she is!" I heard the voice of the British Red Coats_

_"I-I'm sorry...please excuse me..."She stammered and ran off._

_I just stood there beside Achilles while the Red Coats ran past us after her; I noticed that they would catch up to her with no trouble. I then felt Achilles's cane in my back he was pushing me forward._

_"Better go safe her. There's no telling what the British will do if they get their hands on her." He pointed out._

_I did so, I ran after her and the Red Coats. I took a quick route, taking a right and I was able to get in front of her real quick, running towards her I grabbed her wrist which caused her to gasp. Looking up she saw it was only me. _

_"Don't worry; I'm here to help you." I began "Follow me; I know where you can hide." I finished she nodded her head. And we began to run in the direction I just came running from._

_We began to weave through the crowds and through alleyways as well, I felt her starting to slow down._

_Looking back I see that she was looking down at her feet while trying to keep up with me, after a quick thinking I tugged her to the left really quick passing through some people and we ran into the backyard of some people's homes._

_ I stopped running and began to look around. There weren't many options to hide. I figured the bushes were the best thing at the moment._

_"We can hide in these bushes." I explained she simply nodded and followed me over to the bushes and sat down. _

_I heard footsteps and I waited watching as the Red Coats were in my line of sight which made me clutch her hand tighter we watched them pass with ease._

_I released her hand and watched as one came in the alley from behind to check the well thinking we were hiding there after checking, he backed away and left._

_Reaching over I gently placed my hand on her shoulder which caused her to jump._

_"It's alright, it's only me." I said she then spun her head around to see that it was me. _

_"It's safe now." I reassured her with a smile. I helped her up and guided her out of the backyard and the alleyway._

_"Thank you so much, for helping me..." She thanked I looked down at my feet while scratching the back of my head._

_"I better go and find Achilles before he worries about me..." I mumbled I then smelled something then it was coming from the girl._

_Coming up close to her I notice her face went red, "You smell...really good..." I murmured causing her face to go red even more and with that I left._

It seemed so long ago but, when I saw her again. I should have noticed the scent she has, but I didn't when I saw her necklace the first thing that came to my mind was Templar, nothing else. I was thinking how did the Templar's find their way to the Homestead how did they find me and Achilles.

I sighed and glanced at the door I was beginning to wonder if she'll be alright. Because if not I will hate myself for the rest of my life. I looked back down at my hands thinking how I mistreated her when she was at the Homestead, and when I took her to Boston with me.

I treated her like a prisoner.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: I'm updating on a Sunday again that way, I'm still on task/schedule.**

**I want to thank the following users who add this story:**

**Sadly no one =(**

**Now for those who have reviewed, IF there is any:**

**Snyc (Guest) I'm glad you like it! =)**

**Again this is the unbeta version. I'll post up the Beta version IF my Beta can get around to it. If not then forget relying on them. So I'm sorry if there's any grammar wrong and the punctuation is bad. And I'm really sorry if anyone seems OOC or if Angela is turning into a Mary Sue...*shudders***

**Disclaimer: I don't own Assassin's Creed, Ubisoft owns them. I only own a copy of the game and I only own Angela.**

* * *

"She's going to be alright. I had to stitch up the wound but she will be fine." The Doctor said I sighed and was thankful she was going to be fine.

I stood up as he came over, "Is she awake?" I questioned he shook his head no.

"But you are more than welcome to go in there so when she does you'll be there." He said and I nodded and walked in there.

She was lying on the table I had left her, her would was now covered with a bandaged and stitched like the Doctor had said. Her breathing was steadily I walked over to her and sat down in the chair watching and waiting.

I would not blame her if she does not accept my apologies or hate me.

* * *

I remember when we were a family. My mother, father and I, we were happy. Even I was, and I miss it a lot. My father use to take me to the park and put me on the swing and started to push me. When I got hurt, he was there for me he always was. I miss those good old times.

Sometimes I wished everything would go back to the way it used to be with the three of us. But, that will never happen and it hurts me and my mother.

Groaning I felt terrible pain in my right shoulder, my eyes fluttered open when my eyes were able to focus I saw I was staring up at a wooden ceiling.

"Wha…what happened?" I asked out of nowhere.

"You were shot…because of me…" A reply came from the room.

I turned my head to the right to see Connor looking down at his hands like as if he was ashamed of something. I felt something snap inside me I tried to sit up.

"You're right," I began "it is your fault! If it wasn't for you saying I was your enemy, none of this would've happened!" my voice was rising I don't care if the Doctor hears me or the people outside.

"If you would have listened to me if only you would have believed me!" I shouted but gasped in my and grabbed my shoulder where it was bandaged up.

"The Doctor…said he wants you to stay overnight to make sure your wound will be alright…"His voice trailed off I just glared at him and crossed my arms and looked away from him.

"I…" He paused, "I apologize for everything that I have done, but what about you?" He questioned causing me to glance at him.

"Me?" I asked.

"You should not have run away, who knows what trouble you could have gotten into." He mumbled.

"It couldn't have been any worse than what you were putting me through."

"I can think of many things."

There was silence between us.

"Nothing to say?"

"I've lost interest. You're literally too stupid to insult!" I stated.

I turned my head away; I don't want anything to do with him.

Now he says he's sorry. I'm not buying it.

* * *

Morning came sooner than I expected, "Good morning."

"TWAT!" I pushed him away while saying it and I was scooting backwards and I ended up falling off the bed with a 'thud' noise plus hitting my head as well.

"O-ow…"I mumbled while rubbing the back of my head.

I saw Connor make a move, "Don't touch me." I hissed just because he _now_ realizes his mistake doesn't mean I'll trust him. The only way I'll trust him is when hell freezes over.

"I'm sorry…" He murmured.

I glared at him, "Just because you're sorry doesn't mean I'll trust you." I growled.

I managed to get up without his help; the Doctor came in and began to check over the wound he handed me clean bandages and told me to keep clean bandages on it, I don't need to be doing any kind of climbing or anything. He also said keep the wound clean and in four weeks, I can hopefully remove the stitching.

After the doctor left Connor then looked at me, "I wish you would forgive me…" he whispered.

"Forgive and forget is an old saying Connor, but it is also an asset. A right that you have not earned but more or less demanded." I explained.

He then looked down at his feet ashamed of himself maybe if he wouldn't have treated me the way he did, then….I just stopped that thought. Things wouldn't be any different than what they are right now.

I heard him sigh which caused me to glance at him, "I'm finished here in Boston." he said.

Before he could speak another word I piped up, "I'm NOT going back to be treated like a prisoner again!" I stated causing him to flinch.

"I promise I won't treat you like that again…" his voice trailed off.

"We'll see about that." I said

* * *

I was sitting in front of Connor my mind was just running mostly thinking, I was scared that if I returned with him that I'll be treated like a prisoner but so far, I wasn't. He hasn't tied my wrist or tied me to the saddle like he did a few months ago.

He hasn't sad a word to me, which is a plus. He told me before he left Boston that he only came there for a few items for the Manor back on the Homestead, and I told him if I was going back that I'm not going to be no prisoner, no more questions on what the Templar's moves are and such. And he agreed surprisingly.

"I…never got…your name…" He pointed out.

I didn't know whether to give it to him or not the way he treated me. I sighed and figured he does need to know.

"Angela" I answered.

I heard him whisper my name like as if he was testing it or something. I felt myself blushing; no one has ever asked me for my name. Not even when I was in High School.

I never had friends at all during my years in School not even a Boyfriend; every time I thought I liked a guy he always apologized to me saying he likes someone else. So after that, I just kept my mouth shut.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: Everything has changed at work. There is no more a 1****st**** shift there, only 2****nd**** shift. On top of that, 2****nd**** shift use to go in at Five in the evening, but now we go in at Two in the afternoon. I'm hardly left with anytime to myself, I only have off Thursdays and Fridays. Weekends I'm working from nine in the morning to who knows what. Anyway, I'll try to keep updating..**

**I want to thank the following users who add this story:**

**Autobot Shadowstalker**

**Now for those who have reviewed, IF there is any:**

**XvideogamegirlX  
Sync - Aww that's okay! =)**

**Again this is the unbeta version. I'll post up the Beta version IF my Beta can get around to it. If not then forget relying on them. So I'm sorry if there's any grammar wrong and the punctuation is bad. And I'm really sorry if anyone seems OOC or if Angela is turning into a Mary Sue...*shudders***

**Disclaimer: I don't own Assassin's Creed, Ubisoft owns them. I only own a copy of the game and I only own Angela.**

* * *

When we arrived in Concord there were Red Coats there, but, not a lot. Just a patrolling squad not a whole army, Connor led the horse up to an Inn and stopped it then got down and offered to help me down but, I just slid down myself.

I heard him sigh and he reached up and led me over to the Inn door and was about to open it until, "Goin' somewhere?" asked a British voice.

Connor and I both stopped and turned to see a British Scout. Connor chose to ignore the man; the man then grabbed Connor and slammed him up against the wall.

I couldn't help but to watch I thought it was going to end up like back in Boston again.

"See somethin' you like Inju?" He asked.

Calling him that is insulting him and his people…Before I knew it, I was grabbed from behind I gasped and felt my body tense. I was scared. But I remembered the training 'father' gave me in New York.

I watched as Connor grabbed the man by his wrist and shoved him off of him I watched as another fight broke out only this time there wasn't a whole army like back in Boston.

I glanced up at the one who was holding me, he wasn't paying any attention to me, and so I rammed the heel of my boot into his toes which caused him to yelp in pain. Still not letting go, I rammed my left elbow into his stomach which did cause him to let go.

"You wrench!" He yelled and slapped me I cried out and took a few steps back until I fell.

"Angela!" I heard Connor yell out.

He came running over to me and knelt down and removed my hand from my face to see a large red hand print on my face. He then stood up and turned around to face the man who was laughing because I was so weak for a woman.

Connor walked up to him and began to beat him up, he tried to punch him back but wasn't able to since Connor kept hitting him. He kept hitting him even after his face was bloodied and he was on the ground, I finally got up and ran over to Connor and grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Stop it Connor!" I pleaded, "He's had enough…"

He lowered his arm and I slowly let go of it looking at him.

"I give you another chance, but if I find you lay another finger on her or call her such despicable names again I will not think twice about having my blade find your throat!" He explained.

The man just laid there groaning and rolling around in the dirt.

Once we were inside the Inn and had a room Connor then commented, "You did…well out there…when you defended yourself. But, you could learn more." he explained causing me to look at him weird.

He then gave me a small smile causing me to blush; I looked away trying to avoid seeing the smile.

"When did you learn to fight like that? If you don't mind me asking..." He questioned

I began to panic what do I tell him? I can't tell him that someone who I believe might be his enemy took me and taught me how to defend myself.

"I didn't it was just instinct!" I lied through my teeth.

"Does your mother or father know where you are…?" He questioned.

I then looked down at my hands; I miss my mom more so than my dad.

"My mother thinks I'm with my father. And he knows I'm missing. If he cares or is looking for me, it doesn't matter." I said

He then shook his head, "Any parent would worry about their child. I…know my…mother would be if…I went missing…" he was hesitating to finish off his sentence.

Something must have happened to her, I didn't want to ask since it wasn't any of my business.

"Mine doesn't. He doesn't care about me or my mother. All we ever do is get into fights, I use to get along great with him when I was a child but, when he lost his work and lied to my mother about finding work it put her in a bind…" I explained.

"My...mother died when I was four. I was outside the Village playing with some friends and a Templar Charles Lee found me." He explained.

I couldn't believe it, Charles Lee? As in the man that 'father' trusts so much?

"What…did he do?" I asked him.

Connor looked out the window after lowering his hood, "He murdered my mother and burned my Village down." He answered.

I gasped softly but wait, it couldn't be I heard him and the others talking about blaming it on George Washington…but yet, Connor says it was Charles Lee. Which is it?

I looked at him just standing there watching him, some reason he reminds me of 'father' why?

"You said your mother died when you were four years old…but, what about your father?" I questioned.

I saw him tense up, "If you don't want to tell me then you don't have too." I quickly wanted to take back my question.

He shook his head and walked over to one of the beds and sat down on the edge and placed his elbows on his knees then looked down at his hands.

"My father is alive he is the Grand Master of the Templars." He began.

He then glanced up at me as I walked over to him and sat on the other bed across from him.

"My father's name is Haytham Kenway. He's the one who gave orders to Charles Lee to murder my mother and burn the Village down." He finished.

Haytham Kenway? As in the man who I looked up to as a father the past few months I was staying with him? Oh my god…what have I gotten myself into…

I then looked down at my hands in shock, he's Connor's father? But does Haytham even know he has a son? I began to fill guilty because I feel like I was taking that spot from Connor but it already seems like he doesn't care nothing for his father.

Even so, I still feel bad because Haytham doesn't know he has a son and now I know I was with Connor's enemy for three months, but the problem is…how long can I hide that?


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: Get off at Two in the morning, wake up at Seven ugh…I'm starting to think I'm on a lack of sleep here…**

**I want to thank the following users who add this story:**

**Shadow Katakura  
16150dragon  
Unbreakable Heart 2211  
cassy1511  
Alpha Lima One**

**Now for those who have reviewed, IF there is any:**

**Change of Heart-Good and Evil  
Unbreakable Heart 2211  
Guest – Glad you like it!  
Britt – Eh maybe not really messy as some other parts lol**

**Again this is the unbeta version. I'll post up the Beta version IF my Beta can get around to it. If not then forget relying on them. So I'm sorry if there's any grammar wrong and the punctuation is bad. And I'm really sorry if anyone seems OOC or if Angela is turning into a Mary Sue...*shudders***

**Disclaimer: I don't own Assassin's Creed, Ubisoft owns them. I only own a copy of the game and I only own Angela.**

* * *

I sat there and told Connor half of my childhood of course leaving out the technology part as well; it would be too hard to explain it to anyone from this time.

I watched as he stood up and began to remove his weapons from him, taking the belts that held the quiver on his back removing the bow, removing the belt to his pistol he began to undo the belt that held the hidden blade on his left wrist then sat it down next to his weapons and remove his coat.

He laid it on the table where his weapons where lying at and he turned to look at me, "You should get some sleep. I will wake you in the morning." I just nodded my head and removed my boots.

Standing up and turned and pulled the covers back from the bed and laid down. I watched as Connor came over and blew out the candle that was on the nightstand and climbed into bed himself.

"Do you miss her?" I asked him.

"A lot, I miss my mother so much that sometimes I wish this was nothing more than a dream to whereas I would wake up to find myself back as a child with her alive." He answered.

"And you?"

"Same…I miss my mom too much. I should have told her I loved her before I left to be with my dad for a while. I miss going up to her and ask her for advice." I was close to tears. I miss her a lot and I was even starting to miss my dad.

Some reason I felt like crying I was home sick.

I blinked several times trying to get the tears to go away but it just failed. I let out a whimper and soon I was crying silently.

_Mom…I miss you…_ I thought

I then felt the side of the bed sink in and I gasped.

"I'm sorry…I heard you whimper…are you alright?" He asked I just shook my head no.

He must have realized why I was crying, "You miss her don't you?" I nodded my head.

I heard him sigh, and he mumbled something in his native language.

"I'm sorry…" I mumbled while wiping the tears from my eyes.

He shook his head, "Don't be. After my mother's death when I was young, I would go on for days crying. Finally the clan mother told me I need to move on, that my mother would not want me to mourn and cry over her death. So I did, I stopped crying and just moved on one day." he explained.

I thought over what he said, maybe my mother wouldn't want to be crying because I miss her, or that I don't know if I'll ever go back home.

"I guess my mother wouldn't want me to be crying since I'm safe and sound…" My voice trailed off.

"That's right; she wouldn't want you to be sad or crying. It is alright to miss her but I don't think she would want you to be crying all the time." He explained and I nodded plus saying, "You're right. Thank you Connor."

"You're welcome."

I then blushed when the moonlight shined in on him showing his bare chest. I quickly turned over in the bed; my back was to him now.

_H-he's so well-built…_ I thought.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes again, hoping this time I will fall asleep.

* * *

I woke up to hear a shifting noise from beside me turning over on my left side I opened my eyes to see Connor putting on his Assassin robes and putting on the belts that holds his quiver and his pistol. He must have heard or sense something and looked over to me, which now I was sitting up rubbing my eyes.

"Did I wake you?" He asked.

"No you didn't." I reassured him.

I scooted over to the side of the bed and I slide my feet into my boots and stood up, I glanced at Connor who was currently strapping his hidden blade to his left wrist.

I walked over to him as he finished up; he glanced at me, "Are you ready to leave?" I nodded my head but thought of one thing and hoped he wouldn't mind.

"Um…is there anyway, we could have breakfast before we go…? That is if you don't mind…" My voice trailed off.

He thought about it then nodded his head, "Alright." he answered.

* * *

After eating breakfast Connor and I walked outside walking over to the horse I held up an apple for it that I got from a merchant after we left the Inn and it took it with glee and nuzzled me which caused me to giggle.

Connor came over to me, "Um…I need to help you…up…" he mumbled and I remember the Doctor didn't want me climbing meaning I can't climb up on a horse.

"Right…" I said.

I blushed hard when he placed his hands on my hips and lifted me up onto the horse after he got me settled on the horse he then lifted himself up on the animal and was behind me again.

"Don't worry, I won't allow anything happen to you. At least…not this time." He whispered the last part to himself but I still heard him.

"How long will it take for us to reach the Homestead?" I questioned.

He seemed to think of it for a moment while guiding the horse along road.

"I would say three to four days. I would like to say at least three days but, I am unsure if we will arrive there in three days."

I nodded my head lightly and looked up at the grey sky. It looks like today is going to be a dull day.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: Okay I believe its official, I do believe I'm on a lack of sleep…I wake up at Seven in the morning and go in at Two on the afternoon….**

**I want to thank the following users who add this story:**

**michelkaderp  
LCATloveTORI**

**Now for those who have reviewed, IF there is any:**

**Unbreakable Heart 2211 **

**Again this is the unbeta version. I'll post up the Beta version IF my Beta can get around to it. If not then forget relying on them. So I'm sorry if there's any grammar wrong and the punctuation is bad. And I'm really sorry if anyone seems OOC or if Angela is turning into a Mary Sue...*shudders***

**Disclaimer: I don't own Assassin's Creed, Ubisoft owns them. I only own a copy of the game and I only own Angela.**

* * *

We've been traveling all day I would rather be sitting in mom's car traveling from Colorado to Texas to see Grandma and Grandpa while listening to either the radio in her car or listening to my music on my iPod.

Sometimes Connor would ask me questions like what happened to me after he left me four years ago in Boston. I couldn't tell the truth that I somehow went home, so I just said I couldn't remember.

Connor then pulled the horse off the road and onto the side going down the hill slightly and stopped it.

He got down then turned and held out his arms for me, I leaned down and placed my hands on his shoulders while he placed his on my hips and helped me down off the horse.

"We'll be stopping and resting here for the night, I know it's not in a town like you would like…"

I shook my head, "Its fine! It's different for a change." I smiled.

He nodded his head then added, "Stay here with the horse; I'm going to go and see what I can get for food."

I watched as he left going towards the trees and climbing up into them,_ I wish I could do that…_ I thought.

But my main problem is I'm scared of heights.

* * *

The sun was close to setting and I had gathered wood up so Connor wouldn't have to, I was currently trying to make a fire.

_Ugh, they make it look so easy in the moves. Well of course they do, they use cigarette lighters._

"What are you trying to do?" A voice asked.

I gasped and fell backwards hitting my head against the ground, "O-ow…" I mumbled.

Connor came over and helped me sit up, "I didn't mean to scare you, are you alright?" he asked.

"I think so…" I answered.

"What were you trying to do?"

I glanced up at him while rubbing the back of my head, "I was trying to start a fire to at least help you…but, I can't even get one started…"

He smiled lightly and stood up and walked over to the wood I had gathered and motioned me over.

Coming over I knelt down beside him and watched him start the fire with ease.

* * *

I sat there staring at the fire my mind just wandering back to my mother and sometimes to what Connor told me last night. I glanced up at the night sky secretly wishing I could at least see my mother for once. I miss her really bad and it's only getting worse.

"You might want to get some sleep, the sooner we wake up in the morning the sooner we can leave and the faster we can get to the Homestead." Connor explained.

I nodded and laid down facing the fire, taking a deep breath I closed my eyes and at the same time I felt something drape over me. I opened my eyes to see it was Connor's Assassin robes and I glanced over at him to see him walking away from where I was lying at and sit down in front of the fire.

I closed my eyes again and waited for sleep to come over me.

* * *

_"Where is she, Jake?" _

_"I told you she disappeared!"_

_"How in the hell can my baby girl disappear? YOU should have been looking after her! Yes, I know she's 18 years old and she can take care of herself but, I like to know how in the hell can she just 'disappear'?"_

_Those voices…they belong to my mother and father._

_"Calm down, would you?"_

_"Why should I? I mean after all she was staying with you, her father!"_

_I opened my eyes to see both of my parents standing in front of each other fighting like they always did when I was younger._

_"Elizabeth please, she'll come home…"_

_"She'll come home? She's been missing for one whole month! If she was going to come home, she would have done it when she 'disappeared'!"_

_"Besides I don't believe that my baby girl has just 'disappeared' YOU did something to her and you're not telling me! Why else would she never want to stay with her own father?" she questioned._

_My father said nothing._

_"I just want to know where she is and why she left…" my mother cried._

_I called out to my mother but, found out real quick she couldn't hear nor see me along with my father._

_"Elizabeth we both know the police have searched for eight weeks-"_

_"Eight weeks aren't enough time! I swear if you don't tell me the truth, I will call the police on you Jake! Do you understand?"_

_"I'm telling you I didn't do anything to Angela I would never harm our daughter."_

_"OH! So she's OUR daughter now?"_

_Again my father said nothing._

_"Just get out of my house! I don't ever want to see your face again!" _

_She then slammed the door in my father's face; I followed my mother who was going towards my bedroom she walked into their crying she stopped at the doorway and turned the light switch up turning the overhead light on._

_She whispered something but I couldn't hear her. She walked over to my bed and picked up my favorite Teddy Bear, the same one I gotten for Christmas when I was only Five years old. It's been my favorite ever since._

_"Angela…." She cried._

_"Mom…" I called out but again she couldn't see or hear me._

_I walked over to her and reached out hoping I could touch her, but sadly my hand went right though her. My bottom lip began to tremble I wanted to tell her I was alright. I then thought of something, maybe I could write her a note?_

_I quickly ran downstairs and grabbed a blank piece of paper where my mother and I always kept them and a black marker and began to write on it._

_Mom, I'm safe don't worry about me. It's not dad's fault that I disappeared. I do love you a lot mom I think I made a friend maybe two. I'm not really sure. I always think about you I'm eating healthy too so please don't worry about a thing mom, again I'm safe and sound so please don't think you did anything bad before I left to be with dad._

_I love you mom._

_Angela_

_I then walked over towards the front door and lifted up mom's purse and car keys and placed the paper there and set her purse down and was about to do her keys but decided to rattle them to gain her attention, in which I did so._

_I then set them down as I heard her footsteps and she comes to the end of the stairs looking around._

_"Angela?" _

_I wish I could answer her…_

_She sighed and then eyed the paper, "Odd, that wasn't there before…" she mumbled walking over to it._

_She picked it up and began to read it, her eyes widen when she recognized my writing._

_She started to cry again which was getting me going because I wish I could hug her._

_"Oh Angela…" She whispered before holding the paper against her chest._


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: Okay I have some good news and some bad news. Which do you want? Good News? Okay here we go! I'm going to be moved back to 1****st**** shift soon, my new hours will be 7-3:30 WOOT, WOOT! This means Monday thru Friday, no weekends!**

**The Bad News?**

**I was supposed to switch back first thing Monday morning June 3****rd****. But sadly it's been moved to June 10****th****, THIS WEEK IS GOING TO BE TOTURE! ;A;**

**I want to thank the following users who add this story:**

** .sisters  
vInEscape  
shadoefax**

**Now for those who have reviewed, IF there is any:**

**MsNutella - ****_Since you didn't respond to my message I'm going to post it on here. I have a hearing loss and if you say something to me for ex: Arena, to me it'll sound like you're saying Urina. I can sit here for hours wandering what you said. So that's why I say that!  
_****vInEscape – ****_Glad you like it! =)  
_****shadoefax ****_– Oh yea, Connor is an idiot lol XDD_**

**Again this is the unbeta version. I'll post up the Beta version IF my Beta can get around to it. If not then forget relying on them. So I'm sorry if there's any grammar wrong and the punctuation is bad. And I'm really sorry if anyone seems OOC or if Angela is turning into a Mary Sue...*shudders***

**Disclaimer: I don't own Assassin's Creed, Ubisoft owns them. I only own a copy of the game and I only own Angela.**

* * *

I woke up to see the sun barely rising, I glanced over at Connor to see him sound asleep I laid my head back down while glancing up at the sky it was nothing more than a dream…

I sat up figuring I won't be able to go back to sleep, I took Connor's robes as I stood up and walked over to him quietly, I gently laid his coat over him only to be grabbed by the arm by him, I gasped and his eyes must have come into focus when he saw me.

"Angela, I'm sorry…I thought you were a Templar or some thief…" He apologized.

I shook my head as he let me go, "Its fine. I just wanted to return your robes back to you."

* * *

He was right; it did take a few days to get to the Homestead. When we arrived Achilles was outside in the back brushing a horses coat out. When Connor pulled on the horse's reins making it come to a stop Achilles then turned around.

"I see you're back, and that you find the missing girl."

Connor got down and held out his arms, leaning down I placed my hands on his shoulders and allowed him to help me down.

"I did, but the thing is I realized one thing. She is not the enemy." His eyes never left mine as he spoke.

"What do you mean?" Achilles questioned.

"What she said that one day is true, she is the one who hid in your carriage and the one that you told me to help."

We both turned to face Achilles as he sighed, "I kind of had that feeling like I've seen you before but, I wasn't sure. Anyway, since you're back now you will no longer be treated as a prisoner, instead you'll be treated like a guest."

"I'm sorry for the way I treated you, Angela…" Connor's voice trailed off.

I turned my head and looked up at him and starred into his eyes to see he was telling the truth, I could see sadness and sorrow in his eyes.

"As I am," Said Achilles "if only we thought about it before we started treating you the way we did, I'm sure none of this would have happen. And I do see that you've been wounded as well."

He motioned to the stitches on my right shoulder; I reached up with my right hand and tried to cover it as much as I could.

"It is my fault that she got hurt. If I should have listened to her then she wouldn't have gotten hurt." Connor explained.

"And not only that, but if you didn't tackle me in front of some British scouts I wouldn't be hurt." I said softly causing Connor to look away who nodded.

I looked at him curious and worried that I might have said something wrong. I reached up and gently placed my hand on the side of his face and turned his face to me.

"Did I say something wrong…?" I asked

He gave me a small smile which caused my heart to flutter for some reason, "No you didn't. You're right, I shouldn't have tackled you like I did….if I didn't, none of this would have happened…."

"When your stitches are removed Achilles or I can teach you to counter…" His voice trailed off.

"What do you mean counter?" Ask Achilles.

"I saw her, she can defend herself, but I think she needs to know how to counter in case someone tries to hit her."

I just stood there listening to them both I couldn't help but to look at Connor, he looks so much like his father…I couldn't help but to notice one thing, he's so handsome…

I then felt myself blush as I looked away.

_Where did that come from?_

* * *

Weeks flew by, I mostly helped out here and there around the manor, I met Terry and Godfrey the two men Connor kept telling me about and their wives.

The first few weeks of unable to climb or lift due to my shoulder was pretty fun…I mean being with Godfrey and Terry's kids mostly playing with them.

At first they wanted to play hide n seek but, when I saw Connor's look I decided on a more fun game that I use to play with the other kids during recess.

The boys were curious on what game I decided which was Duck, Duck, Goose.

They asked me how do you play it and I told them, sit down in a circle and whoever is it, goes around outside the circle while touching their head's and saying 'Duck' at the same time.

Whenever someone who is it, says 'Goose' that means they have to chase the person if they get tagged then they're out for one game. If they get to their spot before they're tagged that means the person who was chasing them is now 'it'.

The boys seemed to like the game a lot. I couldn't remember any other games I use to play when I was a child.

But, after four weeks, Connor had Diana, Terry's wife remove the stitches from my shoulder. She told me to take it easy for the next two or three days in which I did. And Connor had told me that he would teach me how to climb trees.

And today was the day; Diana had given me some clothes that would fit me so I wouldn't ruin my skirt and blouse's.

Right now he had me high up from the ground and I refused to let go of the tree trunk, I was scared that I would fall and get hurt or worse.

"Angela you need to let go." Connor called out from the ground I quickly shook my head, "I-I can't…I-I'm scared.

"Angela slowly let go of the tree and walk forward and don't look down."

I slowly did as Connor said and let go of the tree trunk and walked forward but the problem was I have a bad habit of watching where I walk. I accidentally looked down and saw how far I was from the ground I started to feel not only light headed but dizzy as well.

"ANGELA!"

I heard Connor yell and before I know it, I lost my balance and fell. Before I knew it I was in a pair of strong arms.

"Are you alright, Angela?"

I nodded my head lightly my heart was racing and I was scared, for a second there I thought I was going to die. I just buried my face into his chest and cried, "I'm so sorry! I-I should have listened to you…"

"I'm the one who should be sorry…I was expecting too much from you."


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: Okay, now I have no clue as to when 1****st**** shift will start. Anyway, yes I forgot to update yesterday I had to work when I was supposed to be off. Anyway, you guys are getting closer to where I've stopped at…meaning I need to get to work! O**

**I want to thank the following users who add this story:**

**CountDownTimeKeeper  
Osprey441  
XxAssassin23N7X**

**Now for those who have reviewed, IF there is any:**

**Celebeleni-Silverstar  
Silverlynx13  
Osprey441  
meowmix**

**Again this is the unbeta version. I'll post up the Beta version IF my Beta can get around to it. If not then forget relying on them. So I'm sorry if there's any grammar wrong and the punctuation is bad. And I'm really sorry if anyone seems OOC or if Angela is turning into a Mary Sue...*shudders***

**Disclaimer: I don't own Assassin's Creed, Ubisoft owns them. I only own a copy of the game and I only own Angela.**

* * *

I held her in my arms as she cried; I should not have pushed her. If she would have told me that she was scared of heights I wouldn't have pushed her. I leaned my back against the tree and slid down holding her in my arms and listened to her cries.

Am I too hard on her? Am I pushing her too hard?

Those thoughts kept running through my mind as I held her. I never noticed how fragile she is…she had stopped crying and was pulling away from me wiping her eyes with the back of her hands.

"I-I'm sorry…" She whispered.

I shook my head and was about to respond but heard a growl I felt her froze under my grasp, I brought a hand up and pressed a finger to my lips as if to tell her to remain quiet and she nodded slightly. Placing my hands on her elbows I slowly but quietly helped her stand up and soon we were both surrounded by wolves.

"Connor…" I held one arm out as if to not only to defend her, but to protect her as well.

Using my right hand I placed it on the handle of the tomahawk that rested on my right hip

* * *

After defending myself and Angela from the wolves' attacks, I turned to face her to check to make sure she is alright. She had minor cuts and scratches on her arms and face, but not too serious as the one she had on her shoulder from four weeks ago.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

She nodded her head.

Wrapping an arm around her shoulder I took a look around making sure there aren't any more wolves nearby I lead her away, and back to the manor.

* * *

Days had passed I was in and out of the Homestead and into Boston running errands for Achilles or trying to learn more about some of the Templar's moves. When I would be running errands, I would bring Angela with me and I was always careful, I didn't want the same thing to happen to her again.

Some reason when I was around her, I would feel my heart race and it was always around her.

I had left Angela at a General Store, so I was able to get some supplies that Achilles needed at the manor and some that Mr. Faulkner needed as well.

* * *

Connor had asked if I wanted to come and I agreed, he left me in the General Store and I promised him that I would remain here.

He's only been gone for maybe a few hours maybe less, he gave me half of what he had in his wallet, he said it doesn't matter if I spend it all or not. It didn't matter since I don't see anything he would like.

I heard the door to the General Store open and closed and footsteps came over to me, I turned and saw Connor but he didn't look really happy.

I began to worry, did I do something wrong?

"Angela, we are leaving now."

"Oh. Okay..."

I followed after him when we came outside and stopped at the horse Connor turned to me and lifted me up onto the horse then got on behind me. I began to bite my inner lip Connor seemed to be really mad, so I asked.

"Connor…did…did I do something wrong?"

I turned my head to look up at him, he glance down at me in shock, "No, you did not." he replied.

"Then why are you acting like as if you're mad?"

He must have realized what I meant and sighed.

"I'm sorry…it's not you I am mad at, I could…never get mad at you, Angela."

He sighed again and looked away this time, "There is a man here in Boston who is close to William Johnson, and his name is Andrew Miller. He is a Templar but the problem is he never comes out of his home at all. From what I learned he is a womanizer of some sort. There is a banquet of some sort and the said man is attending the Banquet as well."

I sat there thinking about what he said; I want to help him as much as I can. But I doubt he'll even let me help at all.

"I want to help." I said

He looked at me shocked and surprised.

"Angela I…I cannot-"

I cut him off before he could say another word.

"Connor please, I want to help these men, the Templar's are doing something terrible then I want to help, I don't want to see you trying to deal with this on your own and I don't like to see other people suffer…"

He didn't say anything.

"Connor please….I just want to help…Please?" I begged.

He took a deep breath then let it out and sighed then nodded his head lightly.

"Alright…

I smiled I don't want to feel useless.


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: Well I'm now back on first shift, gotten Final Fantasy XIII-2, but I haven't gotten anywhere yet on this…seriously…you guys are getting caught up to me DX. Only one person who followed? Is everyone losing interest? =( I know my grammar is bad along with a bit of spelling and such…**

**I want to thank the following users who add this story:**

**Dugongolah**

**Now for those who have reviewed, IF there is any:**

**Unbreakable Heart 2211  
Guest**

**Again this is the unbeta version. I'll post up the Beta version IF my Beta can get around to it. If not then forget relying on them. So I'm sorry if there's any grammar wrong and the punctuation is bad. And I'm really sorry if anyone seems OOC or if Angela is turning into a Mary Sue...*shudders***

**Disclaimer: I don't own Assassin's Creed, Ubisoft owns them. I only own a copy of the game and I only own Angela.**

* * *

When we arrived back at the Homestead Connor helped me down I was beginning to show shiver, I forgot that it was close to Christmas meaning, it was now the 1st of December.

_I wonder if there was any kind of Christmas Trees around… I don't want to ask Achilles…_

"Are you alright? You're shivering."

I heard Connor say and I felt him began to rub my arms causing me to blush.

"I-I'm just a little cold…"

He wrapped an arm around my shoulders and brought me inside the manor and brought me into the dining room where there were some chairs and he was about to grab a chair.

"It's alright, I don't mind sitting on the floor in front of the fire place." I reassured him.

I smiled up at him and sat down in front of the fire letting the heat warm me up. He stood there for a few seconds then sat down beside me, he was about to open his mouth but, we heard Achilles call for Connor.

He sighed then stood up and left the dining room.

_I wonder if Achilles will let me decorate the place, of course I wouldn't over do it…_

After staying there for a few minutes I went to find Achilles to see if I could ask him. I found him in his bedroom just reading up on something, I knocked on his door softly.

He looked up from the paper he was reading, "What is it Angela?" he questioned.

"Umm, I was wondering, if it's alright with you Achilles, if I could put up a Christmas tree and maybe decorate the manor?"

He started to think about it.

"As long as you don't overdo it, Abigail always did…."

I smiled at him and thanked him while telling him; I promise I wouldn't overdo it. I figured to do it today that is if Godfrey and Terry are free. I walked towards the front door and was about to leave.

"You're going outside without a coat or something to keep you warm?"

I turned around to see Connor coming downstairs wearing only his Military shirt, Continental Army pants, the Leggings and the Buckskin Moccasins he wears for shoes.

"Oh…um…I really don't have anything to wear as a coat…"

I scratched the back of my head while looking away, it's true. I don't have anything to wear as a coat. I heard him sigh seems Connor likes doing that a lot lately.

"Just…try not to stay out in the cold too long; you might end up sick if you do…"

* * *

After finding the perfect Christmas tree and with Godfrey and Terry's help who cut it down and helped set it up I placed some candles on the tree along with some ornaments that I found in the attic and of course with Achilles permission to use them.

I just finished putting up some berries and evergreen a thought then came to mind. What could I get Connor for Christmas?

I began to wonder about it then began to think of the Templar Miller that Connor is after. He hasn't said anything about it since but, I really do want to help him as much as I can.

Taking a glanced outside I noticed that not only did it go from sunny to cloudy but I did see a few snowflakes fall.

"What…is this?"

I turned around to see Connor looking at the Christmas tree; I smiled as he walked up beside me. He was looking at it in awe, I guess being not only native but living in a Village away from other people you really don't know much.

I began to smile and explained to him what Christmas is and how it works. He seemed a bit interested in it which made me smile even more. I heard Achilles's footsteps coming close to the dining room, then stopped and mumbled and began to walk away, turning my head I see why. I placed a mistletoe up I blushed hard, wonder if I'll catch anyone.

Connor turned and began to walk out but stopped right under it, he seemed to be thinking of something. I blushed and began to walk over to him wondering if he knew what he was standing under, coming up next to him blushing even more and leaned up standing on my tippy-toes I pressed my lips to his cheek.

When I pulled away I saw him blushing really hard I placed his hand where my lips where just a few seconds ago and looked at me.

"W-what was that for?" He asked.

I glanced up at him, "You're standing under the mistletoe…" I mumbled.

He glanced up and saw but mostly looked confused, he then asked me what is a mistletoe and I explained it to him and how it 'works' his face brightened even more which put a smile on my face some reason, I just…I just wanted to feel his lips against mine… I didn't know why…

Connor then mumbled something and quickly left I kinda felt my heart sink, maybe I should just take it down. I looked down at my feet and decided I would take it down later. I took one last glance at the Christmas tree and turned and went up to my room.

* * *

The days had passed by so quickly during those times; I was over at Godfrey and Terry's homes helping their wives, Diana and Catherine. I helped them with decorating the Christmas tree and doing a little in the house.

As it got closer to Christmas I didn't know what to give Connor for Christmas. I don't even know if he gotten me anything and to tell the truth…it didn't matter because around the Holidays I was always helping my mother plus, going to see my grandparents.

I miss them.

All of them, I miss my entire family.

My mother, my Aunt, my Uncle, my grandparents on both sides of the family, and…even my father. I sometimes wonder what she's doing right now. Probably putting the Christmas tree up I sighed and shook my head to keep my mind off of things.

I was currently cleaning the Manor since Achilles and Connor were busy, from what I've seen Achilles's is mostly training Connor. For what, I have no clue.

I was in Connor's room cleaning; he didn't mind as long as I didn't mess up anything or touch his things. Which I never did, I always respected his stuff.

I noticed something sticking out from underneath some papers, I glanced around making sure Connor wasn't around and I shuffled the papers around and found a paper underneath all the items saying 'Mother's stuff' I'm assuming that all of that belonged to Connor's mother at one point. It looks like it's been sitting here for who knows how long. Meaning, Connor is busy too much.

I kinda wonder if he'd noticed if it would go missing…I want to do him a favor and besides it would make an excellent Christmas Present.


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note: Okay I am officially back on track. I've been working on this story a lot. Who knows I might be able to also update my Final Fantasy Story too. =) I also want to thank Lee-lo for helping on this chapter and all the others.**

**I want to thank the following users who add this story:**

**zel0**

**Now for those who have reviewed, IF there is any:**

**Sadly no one… =(**

**Again this is the unbeta version. I'll post up the Beta version IF my Beta can get around to it. If not then forget relying on them. So I'm sorry if there's any grammar wrong and the punctuation is bad. And I'm really sorry if anyone seems OOC or if Angela is turning into a Mary Sue...*shudders***

**Disclaimer: I don't own Assassin's Creed, Ubisoft owns them. I only own a copy of the game and I only own Angela.**

* * *

Days flew by again before I knew it, it snowed so much that Godfrey and Terry's boys were having a blast. They wanted me to come and play with them in the snow Connor didn't want me out in the cold because I wasn't exactly dressed for the winter.

It was now even closer to Christmas. Meaning, it was now Christmas Eve, I was able to finish making Connor's Christmas present last night, I've been busy. Both Connor and Achilles have taught me how to counter an attack. I sighed and started to think of what tomorrow would be like. More importantly will Connor like his gift?

After lighting the candles on the tree, I stepped back to admire it. It's beautiful but, I like the ones in my time better. But I guess I'll have to get use to things being different here. I then heard Achilles call for me from his bedroom. I replied back telling him I was coming, I took one last glance at the tree and walked towards his room seeing him just now sitting down in the chair beside the door.

"You called?"

He glanced up at me, "Yes could you do an old man a favor?" he asked.

I smiled and nodded my head, "Sure I don't mind."

He smiled back, "You're such a sweet child." he pointed out causing me to giggle because my grandparents always said that to me.

"Could you retrieve a book for me? It's upstairs in the Library."

I agreed and asked him what kind it was, and he told me the one he's always reading. I agreed again and left his room, taking a right.

After giving Achilles the book, I mostly stayed in front of the Christmas tree admiring it. Right now, Connor was out I think mostly hunting I'm not so sure. Sometimes I wish I could help him. But I would just get in his way.

I've asked him about when that Banquet will be going on, he said he has no idea. He hasn't heard anything about it at all since the last time we were in Boston. I sighed to myself and looked out the window to see it was snowing again; I smiled to myself and closed my eyes while laying my head down on my arms that were folded over the armrest of the couch.

* * *

I woke up the next to find out that I was in my bed. Connor must have brought me to bed, plus I must have fallen asleep on the couch last night. I glanced at the window to see it was snowing still.

I smiled to myself and remembered that today was Christmas; I smiled even more and glanced over to where Connor's Christmas present was lying beside my bed. I just know he'll love it.

I sat up and pulled the covers away from me and swung my legs over to the side of the bed and scooted over and placed my feet on the floor and stretched. I smiled to myself and reached over and grabbed Connor's Christmas present and hugged it to myself.

A thought struck me, what if he doesn't like it? I looked down at my bare feet and began to wonder on that. What will I do if he doesn't like it? Shaking my head to clear that thought out I walked to the door and opened it. Connor's door was shut, meaning he was still asleep in bed.

I smiled to myself and left my room made sure to stay quiet. Walking downstairs I glanced over the rail towards my right, Achilles door was closed as well. He's asleep himself, meaning I'm the only one who's awake right now.

Walking into the dining room I glanced up at the tree, it sure is beautiful. Reaching up I ran my fingers through my hair I kinda missed these days like today. I don't know how long I stood there looking at the Christmas tree but, before I knew it I felt lips against my cheek. I felt my entire face go red and I looked to my left to see it was Connor; his face was red as well.

"Look…where you are…standing…"

Glancing up my face went even redder, I couldn't believe it! He just got me back, payback you could say.

"Merry…Christmas…C-Connor…" I stuttered.

He smiled down at me I couldn't help but to look into his brown eyes I felt lost in his eyes. After what seemed like a while I looked away blushing even more.

I then realized I had his Christmas Present in my hands, glancing up at him I held it out towards him.

"H-here…it's for you…"

He looked at me a little confused but took it anyway. He began to unwrap it not really sure if that's how it's supposed to be done, I couldn't help but to smile at how he was. When he finished unwrapping it he was surprised.

"I'm sorry if I went through your stuff without your permission, but I couldn't help but to see it lying on your table with papers on top of it."

He was looking at it hard, I was beginning to get scared, and I was hoping he wasn't mad at me. He then did one thing I wasn't expecting him to do; he wrapped his arms around me and hugged me.

"Thank you" He whispered.

I blushed but smiled to myself, "If you wouldn't have done this, I would have never gotten this done. This necklace, it was once my mothers. I've had it lying around; I never had gotten the chance to get to put it together."

I could help but to smile lightly. His words meant a lot to me when he said that.

* * *

Later that night, Terry and Godfrey where over along with their families, Catherine and Diana the kids were outside playing in the snow. I was standing in the door way as they spoke to Connor and Achilles. I glanced toward the window to see it was snowing again, I was hoping their kids would be alright outside.

"Angela?"

Turning my attention back to indoors, Connor came up to me. I noticed he had one hand behind his back while the other on the back of his neck.

"Um…I just wanted to say um…again, thank you for the gift. And um…Merry Christmas, Angela…" He stuttered.

I couldn't help but to smile, I found it cute when he stuttered or trying to find the right words. Suddenly he pulled out something from behind his back it was small in a cloth or something.

I gently took it from his hand and glanced up at him, as if making sure it's alright for me to open. My eyes widen when it opened fully, I couldn't believe what I saw a ring. But, not just any ring. A band!

"Oh my…."

I couldn't finish that sentence at all. I watched as he took it out and slipped it onto my finger, and I'm not talking about my index or middle finger. I mean my ring finger on my left hand!

"Merry Christmas Angela," He whispered.

He then pressed his lips to my forehead and I felt my face go red, he whispered again telling me I need to watch where I stood, meaning I was under the mistletoe again. I then heard the front door open and I heard Terry's boys calling out for him.

He excused himself from his friends and began to walk over to his kids and walked past Connor and I, at the same time I heard him say something about a congratulations to Connor and I, I opened my mouth to protest but next thing I knew, everyone was coming over to us.

Connor looked confused, "Congratulations?" he asked.

"Yes Connor, on your engagement." Replied Diana

He looked shocked after he knew what she said he looked at me shocked and with a sad expression. It was like as if he was saying, 'I'm sorry'


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note: Okay, I almost forgot to update I was going to do it this morning, but forgot until I was on my way to work, and figured I'd to it when I come home. Forgot again, well almost.**

**I want to thank the following users who add this story:**

**quichwe10  
1DRollercoaster  
PureAngelEyes**

**Now for those who have reviewed, IF there is any:**

**Change of Heart-Good and Evil **

**Again this is the unbeta version. I'll post up the Beta version IF my Beta can get around to it. If not then forget relying on them. So I'm sorry if there's any grammar wrong and the punctuation is bad. And I'm really sorry if anyone seems OOC or if Angela is turning into a Mary Sue...*shudders***

**Disclaimer: I don't own Assassin's Creed, Ubisoft owns them. I only own a copy of the game and I only own Angela.**

* * *

Everyone kept congratulating us and Connor; he looked like he wanted to take it back. I stood there looking at my feet while everyone was looking at us.

"Angela I-"

I looked up at him confused while he stood there trying to think of what to say.

"Angela I….but you…but…what…?"

I began to smile, he really was confused I giggled a bit as he scratched the back of his neck I giggled a bit and looked up at him.

"Its…fine...I don't….mind…" I whispered.

* * *

After a while I was left standing in the doorway to hear Diana and Catherine talking, mostly about what to do for the 12 days of Christmas.

I remembered not only the song but what I really remember was the way the countries in the world celebrate Christmas. I walked over to them and suggested that maybe we could celebrate them the way different countries do. They both had to think over it a bit, and then agreed. I smiled to myself, and began to blush when I saw Connor came over to me, and my smile faded when I thought about earlier.

He placed his hand on my shoulder and asked if Diana and Catherine could excuse us and they both agreed and walked over toward their Husbands.

"Angela, I am really sorry for what I said, I did not know that giving a friend a ring meant marriage…."

I couldn't help but to smile, "It's alright, Connor. I'm not mad or upset…"

"If…you could teach me about the way-"

I blushed even more and leaned up and pressed my lips to his, this time he was under the mistletoe, I felt him tense but his body soon relaxed and he pressed his back against mine. When he pulled away not only was my face red but, his was too.

I smiled more, I thought it was cute.

"I'll try my best to help you learn our ways."

He smiled himself and excused himself when he heard Godfrey call him over. I walked over to where Diana and Catherine where, and began to talk to them about the 12 days of Christmas.

They asked me what countries should we choose, I asked Achilles if he had a map of some kind he said he had one in his studies and went to get one, at the same time, Godfrey and Terry came over asking what were we talking about. When Diana explained they both seemed interested soon Connor came over very interested as well.

Achilles came back and gave me a scroll of some sort and told me to open it up, when I did, I began to think of the best places that celebrate Christmas. I pointed out to a few countries China, Russia, Mexico, Belgium, Spain, Germany, France, Italy, Japan, and Switzerland.

Connor looked at me confused, which caused me to smile up at him.

"Germany they have sausages, while France special wood, China they have lanterns, Japan Fireworks, Belgium Chocolate, Russia Meat Pie, Switzerland they usually go sledding in the snow, Mexico they have music, and Italy Pastries." I explained.

"What about Spain?" Asked Godfrey.

I had to think about it for a moment. I really couldn't think of anything really, so I told them that I would try to think of something for Spain but, other than that, they really liked it. Connor was mostly thinking about it, "I am not so sure…"

I felt a little bad; I wanted to ask him if he wanted something from his culture, "Give it a try Connor, you might enjoy it." Came from Catherine.

He seemed deep in thought I reached over and took his hand with mine and linked my fingers with his I was a bit worried for him, "Connor…"

He looked down at me, I never realized how tall he was, and I only came up to his chest half way. I had to actually crane my neck to look at him.

Me being only 5'3" and Connor, he looks like he's close to 6'1" maybe an inch shorter. But he does remind me of someone who I once saw in the streets of New York when I was spending my Summer Vacation with Aunt and Uncle in my High School year. I went to a bar with my older cousin who worked there; his co-worker was tall, taller than my Uncle.

"I'll try to enjoy it, Angela."

I smiled up at him and hoped that he would enjoy it; he returned my smile with one of his own I just hoped that everything would go good.

"What can we celebrate for today?" Terry Asked.

I began to think of something, and then I thought it would be fun if we tried it out later night.

"We could make some Lanterns and we could set them out tonight." I suggested.

They seemed to be in thought until Catherine said she liked it along with Connor. It made me smile a lot, that they liked my ideas even Connor seemed to like it as well. Maybe after the 12 days of Christmas, I can help him learn more about the way we live, but then again. I need to tell him and Achilles that I'm not from this time, and that I'm from the future.

But the problem is will they listen?

Will Connor hate me? Will that ruin the 'friendship' we have?


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note: Okay, I really, had a very I mean VERY hard time trying to get the lantern, and looking up a good one 'how to build a Chinese lantern'. But I couldn't find a good one…but, anyway, I don't think they had glue back in the 1770's so I used treesap, and I tried to look it up on Wiki but I couldn't find it. ;A; so I tried my best…**

**I want to thank the following users who add this story:**

**WarriorDragonElf54  
kenjisakura**

**Now for those who have reviewed, IF there is any:**

**Change of Heart-Good and Evil  
Dugongolah**  
** .948494 – I'll be making you a side note/story later in the Chapters so don't worry. =3  
**  
**Again this is the unbeta version. I'll post up the Beta version IF my Beta can get around to it. If not then forget relying on them. So I'm sorry if there's any grammar wrong and the punctuation is bad. And I'm really sorry if anyone seems OOC or if Angela is turning into a Mary Sue...*shudders***

**Disclaimer: I don't own Assassin's Creed, Ubisoft owns them. I only own a copy of the game and I only own Angela.**

* * *

Catherine and Diana had asked me what to make the lantern's out of, I figured some kind of wood or paper. But, I wasn't so sure if it would work. I explained to them both as best as I could on how to make one, and they liked the idea already.

Even Connor seemed to like it as well, which made me happy.

I was currently trying to get my lantern together, it's a lot harder without all the right materials that's used in my time, I glanced at what I had and tried my hardest to remember what to use to make one I tried my best to make my first one and in the end I didn't like it.

Sighing, I frowned and shook my head.

_This is going to be harder than I thought…._

I scrapped my first lantern and tried again after finishing my second one; I stopped and looked at it. It's not bad, but it could be better. I scrapped my second lantern and decided to try once more.

* * *

After several tries I was about to just stop and give up.

"Angela?"

I gasped placing my hand over my heart I turned around to see it was just Connor.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to scare you…"

I shook my head and calmed down as he walked over to me I blushed when he pressed his lips to my forehead. When he pulled away I smiled shyly up at him which he returned his own then glanced behind me.

"Are you trying to make your lantern?"

I nodded my head lightly and sighed, "I am but…it's not turning out all that great. At least, not like what I have pictured in my mind…"

He seemed deep in thought then suggested something.

"Have you tried Tree Sap?"

I thought about it I've heard of it before once, but I can't quite place my finger on where exactly. So I just simply shook my head no.

"What is it…?"

I saw him smile and he reached out took my hand, lead me outside into the cold air. Now I was wishing I would have put on a pair of jeans and a sweater before I even left my mother's house but, then again. It was only spring time at home. So the only thing that was in my bag in my bedroom was skirts, shorts, tank tops, and a few T-shirts.

I followed him through the snow as he led me over to a plant; I looked at it then at him.

"I thought you said…tree sap…"

I breathed also noted how cold I was without anything proper to wear. I began to rub my arms to keep myself warm while Connor began to explain.

"It is the same. In my village, my people will use Plant Sap since it's the same as Tree Sap."

I listened to him as he kept explaining about it and its use with his people while I kept rubbing my arms and soon I began to shiver. I watched as he broke off a piece of the plant to show me what he means and he eventually turned around and saw me shivering while rubbing my arms.

"Angela, you should have said something to me…"

He came over to me and wrapped one arm around me and guided me back to the manor.

"I-I didn't want to d-disrupt you w-while you w-were speaking…."

When we got back inside the manor Connor sat me down in front of the fire place and told me he'll be right back, I watched as he left the living room and went upstairs. I soon heard footsteps and a cane coming in, meaning it was Achilles.

When he saw me sitting in front of the fire place shivering he sighed.

"What did the boy do now?"

I smiled lightly, "H-he took m-me outside."

He shook his head and mumbled something about Connor needs to pay attention to how a person is dressed in order to take them outside into the cold. I smiled more at how Achilles is. He kind of reminds me of my grandfather on my mother's side. He always scolded my father when he just simply came up rang the doorbell and took my mother right outside into the cold.

Connor came back he had a blanket in his arms; he walked over to me and wrapped it around me and pressed his lips to my forehead and apologized. I just smiled up at him and watched as he sat down beside me holding the plant in his hands while explaining to me.

I leaned my head against his shoulder I smiled to myself when I felt his body tense then relax, I soon felt him wrap his arm around my shoulder and pull me close to him not only holding me close but, to keep me warm.

After a few minutes of sitting there with Connor, I slowly pulled away from him, "I should get back to working on my lantern…"

"You mean _our_ lantern."

I looked up at him puzzled he simply smiled at me, and lead me back upstairs so we could finish the lantern. After I finished the lantern of course with Connor's help we went outside of course this time Connor borrowed one of Achilles' coats that he doesn't use and draped it across my shoulders to keep me warm.

Diana and Catherine were back with their husbands and children; they all had their own lanterns. I smiled and watched as Connor set our lantern down near the others, I did what little drawing I could do, while I let Connor write on it. I smiled and watched as Connor lit them all up, soon they began to fly up and Connor came back over and sat down beside me I couldn't help but to watch and close my eyes while not only leaning my head against Connor's shoulder but I sent out a small prayer.

Please let my mom know that I dearly love her, and that I'm happy, safe and sound.

* * *

"Angela is there anything that you usually send-"

I glanced down at her to see that she had fallen asleep against me I couldn't help but to smile at her, she's been working on that lantern nearly all night and not only that but everything that has been going on all day as well.

I began to think of what I did earlier, she wasn't upset or sad with what I did. She seemed, happy at least. But she does need something warmer to wear outside in the cold; I don't want her to get sick.


	22. Chapter 22

**I want to thank the following users who add this story:**

**Samsandwitch  
.948494**

**Now for those who have reviewed, IF there is any:**

**violyss  
WarriorDragonElf54  
**  
**Again this is the unbeta version. I'll post up the Beta version IF my Beta can get around to it. If not then forget relying on them. So I'm sorry if there's any grammar wrong and the punctuation is bad. And I'm really sorry if anyone seems OOC or if Angela is turning into a Mary Sue...*shudders***

**Disclaimer: I don't own Assassin's Creed, Ubisoft owns them. I only own a copy of the game and I only own Angela.**

* * *

When morning came, I found myself in my bedroom. I don't even remember falling asleep. I looked out the window to see it was snowing I pulled off my blankets and slide out of the bed I walked over to the window and looked out and smiled at how beautiful the snow was. It was then I heard a knock on my bedroom door.

Turning my head away from the window facing the door I called out, "It's open."

The door opened to reveal Connor, I smiled at him as he walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me from behind and laid his chin on top of my head, I hate the fact that I'm much shorter than him, but I don't think it seems to bother him at all because he hasn't exactly said anything about that to me at all.

"Did you sleep well?"

I smiled even more, "Yes I did."

It was then I realize I don't exactly remember everything that happened last night, I remember watching Connor light up the Lantern's but that was it.

"Connor, what happened last night? I don't really remember…all I remember is seeing you light up the lanterns and that's it…"

"I sat down beside you after I lit them up, and you laid your head against my shoulder I was asking you something but, when I looked at you, you were asleep."

So that's what happened, I fell asleep. Guess I was tired.

"What are we to do tonight?"

I glanced up at him or really his reflection in the window.

"Hmm, what do you mean?"

"I meant as in for the 12 days of Christmas."

I almost forgot about that; guess shows how tired I have been really. I began to think about it, I wanted the Fireworks or really Japan for New Years. So there are still other Countries to go by that I picked out that all of us can do until then.

"How about we do Mexico tonight? I mean we could do music around a campfire."

I saw his eyes light up when I suggested that and I smiled again.

"I would like that."

I smiled even more and agreed. After a while Connor let go of me and said that he has to talk to Achilles about some things, and I went over to Godfrey and Terry's homes to talk to not only them but, their wives. When I did get there, I found out that, both husbands were already out and working.

After I knocked on the door, I began to slightly shiver, I forgot to ask Achilles if I could borrow a coat of his but, he was busy talking with Connor plus I didn't want to rudely interrupt them. Eventually the door opened to reveal Diana she smiled but frowned after seeing that I was shivering.

"Don't tell me you didn't leave Connor's home wearing just that dearie?"

I glanced down at wear I was wearing which was the same thing I wore when I first came here then glanced up sheepishly.

"Sorry, this is all I have to wear really…"

Diana sighed closing her eyes she shook her head and reopened them to look at me.

* * *

After sitting in the kitchen for a while talking to Diana and Catherine they had eventually asked me what are we going to be doing tonight for the 12 days of Christmas, and I told them the same thing I told Connor, and they seemed to like that idea as well.

When Godfrey and Terry came back, they were surprised but happy to see that I paid their wives a visit and right behind them both was Connor who was talking to them both. He saw me and gave me that look.

"You really, need something better to wear other than that, Angela."

I looked down he was right, I do need something better to wear. Diana said that she has something that might keep me warm and that she never uses it anymore. She disappeared going into a room Connor, Godfrey and Terry soon began to talk while I was waiting for Diana. Eventually Connor came over to me and wrapped both of his arms around me, pulling me close to him while pressing his lips to my forehead.

I smiled and leaned my head against his chest and watched as Godfrey's son came running into the house and talked to his father I smiled more at the sight.

I smiled even more when I felt, Connor running his hand over my hair, I heard Diana coming back and slowly Connor pulled away from me and smiled down at me. Terry called Connor over who excused himself from me and walked over to the said man while, Diana came over to me.

She hand me a shawl I looked at it then compared it to what I was currently wearing. It doesn't look right, that is me. I don't look right at least, not in this time period. I began to think maybe I should change my clothes or my looks, or maybe just both.

Diana must have noticed that something was wrong and asked if I was alright, I just simply nodded my head and replied that I was fine. But, she kept pestering me about it, and I finally told her.

"It's me, it's the way I dress Diana. It…wouldn't look good on me…"

She must have known what I was talking about because she didn't say anything maybe, I should consider changing the way I dress since I'm in a different time period. But when I glanced over at Connor, I don't think he would like it if I changed my attire. In a way, I think he likes it the way I'm dressed. She didn't say a thing.


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's Note: I had to skip the rest of the 12 days of Christmas, because I ran out of ideas and I haven't been in contact with Lee-lo I mean I still had Countries to do and planned out but…yea. I just ran out of ideas so I skipped it.**

**I want to thank the following users who add this story:**

**kevinnguyen5656**

**Now for those who have reviewed, IF there is any:**

**Dugongolah**

**Again this is the unbeta version. I'll post up the Beta version IF my Beta can get around to it. If not then forget relying on them. So I'm sorry if there's any grammar wrong and the punctuation is bad. And I'm really sorry if anyone seems OOC or if Angela is turning into a Mary Sue...*shudders***

**Disclaimer: I don't own Assassin's Creed, Ubisoft owns them. I only own a copy of the game and I only own Angela.**

* * *

So many days few like crazy it was now May 1st, 1773 Connor and everyone on the Homestead enjoyed the 12 days of Christmas Terry band Godfrey's boy's kept asking Connor when is he or really, when are _we_ going to marry. And every time I see Connor's face I couldn't help but to giggle because they would be asking him, every time they saw him so when I saw his face, he would blush. Which I found was cute.

I was currently outside helping Diana with something's when one of her boys came over to me.

"Miss Angela, Miss Angela!"

I stood up and turned to face them both as they came running up to me.

"Yes? What is it boys?"

They both looked at each other then began to push one another forward while saying, 'you go first,' 'no you go, you're the oldest' 'you're the tallest,' I just smiled I've always seen children do that a lot.

"Alright what is it?"

They both paused and glanced at each other again then at me, "When is your birthday?"

I stood there for a few seconds dumbfounded, why would they want to ask me about my Birthday for? And they go through all that pushing and shoving just to ask me about that?

I knelt down to their heights, "May 21st."

They both grinned then thanked me before running off. I smiled to myself; I kind of know why they ask. Probably Connor was wondering, I then heard Diana sigh turning around I saw her stand up with the basket in her hands.

"I just want to know now, when you and Connor are going to marry. You both make such a cute couple. And I'm sure he would make a good husband and father."

I then felt my face heat up when she said father. Right now I'm only 16 years old; soon to be 17 years old, I'm far too young to even think of being a mother right now. Even though some girls my age are already a mother or are expecting a child. But, not me, I would rather wait until I'm at least in my mid 20's.

I do kind of wonder what it's like to be a mother, though.

* * *

"Mr. Connor, Mr. Connor!"

It was Terry's boys; they ran up to where I was waiting for I pushed myself off from the tree I was leaning against, they came running to me and stopped in front of me.

"What did you find out?"

They were both breathing hard from running over to Angela and back.

"She said her birthday is May 21st."

I nodded and thanked them, what could I get her? I then remembered something, which I began to make for her when I first met her, back in Boston on my first trip. And…maybe I should marry her...Godfrey and Terry keeps asking me when I'm going to marry her.

"Mr. Connor, when are you going to marry Miss Angela?"

Now it was Terry's boys who are asking me as well. I stood there and scratched the back of my head I wasn't sure what to say or when I should marry her at all. Even though after all, in the past months I grew close to her, but there are still things I don't know about her.

"I am not sure…"

They both grinned and began to giggle.

"Maybe you should marry her, on her birthday."

* * *

I was sitting on my bed running a brush through my hair, Diana and Catherine had given me some items that they don't even use anymore. They said they didn't mind.

I heard a knock on my door, "It's open." I called out.

They door opened to reveal Connor, he looked like he was trying to think of something I finished brushing my hair and set the brush down to the side where my ribbons were lying at.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"What…do you think of….marriage?" he asked.

I felt my face heat up. Now he's asking, but I guess I should answer, I mean after all he did give me a ring over Christmas and placed it on my left ring finger. I didn't know what to say, I mean I wouldn't mind it but, I'm a bit too young. But, I guess during this time, it didn't matter how old you were to marry. But, then again I did smile if I were to marry I would have children later on.

"I wouldn't mind…but, I think if I were to marry I would want to marry someone I love…"

"I…like you…a lot…" Connor spoke up.

"When we, when I found out who you really were. I wanted to build a friendship with you, and…I have done that….but, I also like you more than…just a friend."

I felt my entire face heat up; I really didn't know what to say this time. I watched as he walked over to me and knelt down to where he was at my height.

"I really like you…a lot Angela…"

Before I knew it his lips were against mine. His kiss was soft, and a little unsure. When he pulled away his face was a little red. The way he was looking, it looked like as if he was trying to think of something to say.

I couldn't help put to smile and giggled and I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. I felt him tense a bit but, soon he relaxed and I felt him wrapped his arms around me pulling me close to him. I think, if I do marry, I want to marry Connor. But, then again I still have to tell him where I'm from and such. Which I doubt he'll believe me at all.


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's Note: This one is just a bit longer.**

**I want to thank the following users who add this story:**

**Illusa  
shophiescastle  
MyLadyAssassin  
endofstory**

**Now for those who have reviewed, IF there is any:**

**Danielle (guest)  
WarriorDragonElf54**

**Again this is the unbeta version. I'll post up the Beta version IF my Beta can get around to it. If not then forget relying on them. So I'm sorry if there's any grammar wrong and the punctuation is bad. And I'm really sorry if anyone seems OOC or if Angela is turning into a Mary Sue...*shudders***

**Disclaimer: I don't own Assassin's Creed, Ubisoft owns them. I only own a copy of the game and I only own Angela.**

* * *

When I woke up, I couldn't find Connor anywhere, I looked all over the manor I asked Godfrey and Terry; they both told me they haven't seen him since yesterday. I even asked their wives and they said the same thing. I went to Lance and asked him he said the exact samething. So I finally asked Achilles, running from Godfrey's house to the manor and to Achilles bedroom.

"Achilles, have you seen Connor?"

He looked up from his game of Fanorona.

"I sent him on an errand, to Boston to get some things for fixing up the manor. Why do you need him for something?"

I want to – no, I need to tell him that I'm not from this time now! So I just shook my head no and walked outside going through the back door and sat down on a rock facing out to the ocean. I looked down at my hands; I wish Connor would come back. And since he's gone to Boston it'll be at least three or four days until he comes back. The next three or four days are going to be _torture_!

But, my problem is though, telling Connor where I'm from will this ruin our friendship and destroy everything? I hid my face in my hands and started crying, I'm scared. I don't want to lose Connor as a friend or whatever kind of relationship we have started at all.

Hearing a whimper I lowered my hands from my face to see Achilles dog sitting down beside me and laying his head on my lap. I smiled lightly and watched as he started to beat his tail against the ground.

Another problem, will Connor even believe me that I'm not from this time?

* * *

About five days have passed, and Connor hasn't returned. Did something happen to him? Did the Red Coats capture him or did the Templars? His enemies...

I need to tell him, now but, I can't. How long must I wait until Connor comes home? Every second I get more scared that he'll want to break up our friendship or whatever relationship we have. I was sitting in the same spot as I have been in the past five days, but of course I would always go and have dinner and sleep at night.

I shivered lightly as the wind picked up I just sat there I drew my legs closer to my body, and I began to rub my arms. It's always cold when close to the ocean. My mind kept running around the thoughts of losing Connor and everything else. Will he or Achilles take me to some kind of hospital and leave me there saying I'm actually a nutcase or insane person?

It was then I felt something drape across my shoulders. I looked up from my lap to see Diana; she gave me a sad smile she knows I've been sitting here for five days straight waiting for Connor to come home. I have yet to tell her, Catherine and their husbands. I'm scared everyone will think I'm crazy.

"You can have it dearie, you need to have something to keep you warm."

I smiled lightly and thanked her, soon she told me just sitting here isn't going to get Connor to come home any quicker. Which she's right, it kind of reminds me of myself when I was a child I would be so impatient on Christmas Eve, I wanted to stay up and wait for Santa Claus, but my mother always told me not only do I have to be in bed for him to come. But, also staying up isn't going to get Santa Claus to come any quicker.

I nodded my head and let her help me stand up and followed her away from the spot I was sitting on. While we were walking she asked me if I was alright, since she's noticed how distance I have been lately. I just simply replied by telling her I had a lot on my mind. Maybe I could tell her and Terry then go from there?

But then again if I stop to think about it for a second, if I told everyone then told Connor last. I might really lose his trust and everything.

* * *

It's been about a week and Connor still has yet to return, Achilles keeps saying something about him being distracted or something.

When I woke up, looking over to the night stand beside my bed I saw a fold piece of paper I sat up and reached over taking it in my hands I opened it up and began to read it.

_Meet me outside near the ocean. There is something I want to give to you._

_Connor_

I couldn't believe it, Connor was home? H-he was back? I quickly threw off the covers and changed out of the clothes Achilles gave me, he told me they use to belong to his son Connor. I quickly pulled on my two tank tops and my skirt and slipped on my boots, I grabbed a brush and ran it through my hair quickly and ran out of my bedroom, down the stairs making a quick U-turn running out the back of course, I barely heard Achilles yell out to me.

I closed the door behind me and continued to run towards the area where Connor told me to meet him. As I got closer I could see a male figure standing there with their back turned to me and it was then I was already out of breath.

From running I was now at a steady jog well barely even jogging anyway.

The figure finally came clear to me, it was indeed Connor. I couldn't help but to smile I was relieved that he was back, and unharmed. I called out to him, which his head turned to face me and he turned his body around facing me. When I got close enough to him I put more energy I had left into my legs and ran straight to him and hugged him, wrapping my arms around his waist.

I felt his body tense under my touch but soon relaxed. I whispered against his chest that I missed him I felt him run his hand through my hair and commented on how different it looks when it's down. I felt myself blush but, I remembered what I needed to talk to him about. I pulled myself away from him and looked up at him

When I started we both began at the same time. At first I found it cute and kind of silly, but I didn't want to be rude to him so I let him go first.

"Angela, I…I don't know how they ask this where you are from….but, will you…will you be my wife? Will you…accept my proposal?"

I couldn't believe it; he was asking me to marry him. I then felt tears surface and I tried not to cry, one part of me was happy while the other part was sad because I'm still scared of how he's going to react when I tell him.

I watched as he pulled out a small bag and opened it and turned it upside down and two bands fell into his hand. I began to cry even harder and he held up on between his index and thumb and he slipped it onto my left ring finger.

"What's wrong…? A-aren't you happy, Angela?"

I shook my head no.

"Connor please…I need to tell you something…please…" I begged.

He looked at me worryingly, "What is it? What's wrong?"

I began to cry even harder, "You need to know this…"

He looked at me confused.


	25. Chapter 25

**Author's Note: I think some of you guys were about to hang me last week...**

**I want to thank the following users who add this story:**

**Blu3Sou1**

**Now for those who have reviewed, IF there is any:**

**WarriorDragonElf54  
Change of Heart-Good and Evil  
violyss  
Celebeleni-Silverstar  
Sync  
XxZeldaxAnimusxX**

**Again this is the unbeta version. I'll post up the Beta version IF my Beta can get around to it. If not then forget relying on them. So I'm sorry if there's any grammar wrong and the punctuation is bad. And I'm really sorry if anyone seems OOC or if Angela is turning into a Mary Sue...*shudders***

**Disclaimer: I don't own Assassin's Creed, Ubisoft owns them. I only own a copy of the game and I only own Angela.**

* * *

Connor took me by my shoulders and tried to get me to calm down. I just kept crying I know I have to tell him, but I'm just scared.

"I'm not from here…" I cried.

"I know you're not from here."

I shook my head again, and tried to tell him. But it seemed that he couldn't understand so I explained to him that I was from the future, which now he seemed really confused. He couldn't understand that part, so I told him to look at me and how I was dressed; I was different than the women from this current time. And I dressed differently too.

After doing some serious explanation to Connor, he let go of my shoulders and took a few steps back when I called out to him he shook his head and told me to leave him alone and not to talk to him. I was then devastated when he said that. He then turned around and left me, even ignoring me as I called out to him.

* * *

Soon December came again, only this time I didn't decorate the Manor at all. Connor has mostly been ignoring me. When Achilles noticed and asked, I explained the exact same thing to him as I did Connor. At least Achilles believes me, but sadly Connor does I guess but I also lost his trust which hurts me more than anything else.

I was standing in the living room looking at the spot where Connor had given me the ring he gave me last year. I felt a single tear fall down my face Connor and Achilles where in the basement doing something, it wasn't any of my business plus, Connor refuses to speak to me at all.

I then heard a knock on the front door; I came out of my thoughts and walked to the front door and opened it to reveal a Native American man he had his hair in two braids which was hanging down to his waist over his shoulders. He wore Native American clothes and had feathers in his hair.

I asked him if I could help him, he replied saying he was looking for someone, someone called Ra something. I couldn't get the rest. So I just asked him if he could wait just a second, and I closed the door and went to the basement and saw the false wall was still open, walking over and down the steps I saw Connor spinning something in his hand while Achilles was speaking.

"One of the many plans given to us by Shao Jun to-"

I jumped when the weapon flew out of Connor's hand and into the post behind Achilles. He then looked at Connor who gave him an apology.

"Hmmm. We'll have to work on this."

It was then Achilles noticed me on the steps, and asked what's wrong. I explained to them both that there's a man outside asking for someone called Ra something, and apologized that I couldn't pronounce the name correctly.

I saw Connor's eyes lit up and he walked up the stairs past me and didn't even say anything. I looked down and sat down on the steps and Achilles came up slowly and placed a hand on my shoulder as if telling me it'll be alright.

I just remained there thinking about everything. After some thinking I stood up and walked up the steps and closed the false door. I walked around and towards the front door where Connor, Achilles and the Native where standing at.

"You must refuse!" Connor stated.

Walking up to them I stood beside Achilles quietly and didn't say a word while listening to the two speak.

"We cannot oppose the sachem. But you are right as well. We cannot give up our home."

I handed Achilles his cane when he gave me the indication that he needed it. And he began to lean on it, while Connor turns his back to us and rose up his left arm to lean on the post to the manor. I could tell he was upset by his body language.

He then turned to the other man as if a thought hit him.

"Do you have a name? Do you know who is responsible?"

"He is called William Johnson."

It then hit me; Mr. Johnson was the one I came to Boston with that is, when Connor found me again. But, I liked Mr. Johnson at least he was nice to me, when I spent my time with Haytham.

Connor seemed enraged, and not only that but like as if he wanted to go find him, right here, right now and punch him into the ground.

"Where is Johnson now?" Connor asked.

"In Boston making preparations for the sale." His friend answered.

"Sale? This is theft." He's getting angry; I don't like seeing this side of Connor at all.

It was then Achilles took a few steps towards them, also calling out to Connor.

"Connor, take care. These men are powerful."

Connor was looking at Achilles, while his friend turns his attention to Achilles as well.

"What would you have me do? I made a promise to my people." Connor explained to him while stepping closer to him. Achilles looked down at his feet while thinking of something's.

"If you insist upon this course of action, seek out Sam Adams in Boston. He'll be able to help."

Connor then held out his right hand to his friend, who looked at him and reached for his hatchet that was resting on his waist and gave it to Connor, who held it when both hands then turned around and raised his right arm and buried it into the post of the manor. When Achilles saw it, he looked like he wanted to choke Connor to death from what he just did.

"What have you done?!"

He then glanced from the post then to Connor who turned to face Achilles.

"When my people go to war, a hatchet is buried into a post to signify its start. When the threat has ended, the hatchet is removed." He explained while walking up to Achilles and pointing at the hatchet he just buried in the post.

It was then, both Connor and his friend both turned around and began to walk away while Achilles mumbled something.

"You could have used a tree!"


	26. Chapter 26

**Author's Note: I think some of you guys were about to hang me last week...**

**I want to thank the following users who add this story:**

**No one =(**

**Now for those who have reviewed, IF there is any:**

**Change of Heart-Good and Evil  
violyss  
Lildoll98  
WarriorDragonElf54  
Celebeleni-Silverstar **

**Again this is the unbeta version. I'll post up the Beta version IF my Beta can get around to it. If not then forget relying on them. So I'm sorry if there's any grammar wrong and the punctuation is bad. And I'm really sorry if anyone seems OOC or if Angela is turning into a Mary Sue...*shudders***

**Disclaimer: I don't own Assassin's Creed, Ubisoft owns them. I only own a copy of the game and I only own Angela.**

* * *

Connor wasn't gone very long because when I looked out the window, and told Achilles that Connor returned and not only that but, he wasn't alone. He was carrying a woman who was injured, some reason I felt jealous. But who am I to complain because Connor hasn't spoken to me at all.

I watched as Achilles walked over to the front door and opened it walking down the steps to Connor and the woman along with myself.

"No it's not. But truth be told, it was this, the convent or the brothels. I prefer the open air."

I watched as Connor sat her down on her feet and Achilles wrapped one of her arms around his neck and both men guided her to the doorsteps so she could sit down. Connor then turned around and began to walk away; Achilles noticed and looked up calling out to him while the woman sat there mostly checking over her arm.

"Connor! What are you doing?!"

The woman lifted her head to look at Connor herself, at the same time he turned around to face them.

"Those poachers need to be stopped."

"Saw the scabs from my hunting blind. Get to that and you shouldn't have any trouble finding them." She explained while Achilles looked at her and thought of her words that she was telling Connor.

He then looked back at Connor and told him to use a rope dart if he can to get himself familiarized with it. Connor then nodded then left and not even glancing in my direction. Now that seriously hurts a lot.

Achilles called me out and asked if I could help him.

* * *

An hour passed I helped as best as I could, I found out the woman's name was Myiram and that she's a huntress. Achilles and I brought her into the kitchen to where we really could fix up her wound. I heard the front door open and close meaning it was Connor, he must be already done.

"Thank you both."

I smiled lightly, I didn't do much really.

"You are most welcome."

He sat down in front of her while I walked over towards the window, at the same time Connor walked into the room and stood in the door way.

"Why did those men attack you?"

"It's no secret that this land is filled with game. I spotted the trespassers en route to request permission to hunt here myself and suggest they do the same."

He leaned against the doorway as he spoke, "The bounty of the forest is not mine to give. It is your right to hunt on this land but I would appreciate you trading your surplus with the others."

"Very well. I accept." She answered with a smile.

From there, she stood up and left the manor and Connor was about to leave himself until Achilles called out to him.

"Now, if you are heading to Boston then take Angela with you."

I felt him press the head of his cane into my back and pushed me forward lightly. Connor didn't like that idea of me coming along, but I know why.

Connor didn't say a word and left going outside, I looked down at my feet thinking it was my entire fault, but Achilles reassured me that it's not my fault. I just nodded my head and went outside going through the back door. I saw Connor already one the horse and waiting for me, walking over he didn't even offer his hand of asked if I needed help getting up. Walking over I climbed up as best as I could and sat behind him.

I wrapped my arms around his waist which I felt his body tense but, soon relaxed. And he motioned for the horse to move.

* * *

Soon we were in the Frontier, and I've tried to make small talk with Connor, but all he's done so far is ignore me. I leaned my head against his back and apologized to him about keeping the part that I'm from the future away from him but again, nothing.

I don't know how far we traveled but we did to pretty far south I heard a loud noise and gently tugged on Connor's sleeve of his robes and told him I heard something, he listened for once because he slowed the horse down which soon came to a stop.

Connor dismounted the horse and walked around the barn I followed him and I saw seven Red Coats they all had their backs turned to us, I watched as Connor quickly leaped over the fence and killed a Red Coat that was close and the others turned to him and began to attack him.

I saw one coming up behind him and I quickly ran over climbing over the fence I also reached into my right boot, reaching for the knife Haytham gave me when he was training me how to defend myself. I quickly pulled it out and stabbed the man in the arm as much as I hated to. I heard him yell out, and soon I was back slapped.

* * *

I heard a scream, I quickly looked over my shoulder and saw Angela being hit by a Red Coat, and I felt my heart sink to my stomach.

_Not again._

I felt anger toward Angela and the red coat. The Red Coat for hurting her and Angela for having this effect on me. Every vibe of my being was driving me toward being ignorant toward her and her confusing life story but no matter how much I tried my heart dis allowed me to cancel her out. Maybe that is the reason I acted on instincts and proposed even if it felt odd. She had my heart in her hands

I quickly pushed off the two Red Coats from my hidden blades and pulled out my pistol and pointed it at the Red Coat who hit her, with the butt of his musket and shot him. After getting rid of the rest I made sure the two were alright.

I walked over to the two couple and asked, "What happened?"

The woman looked up at me, "They demanded we give our entire yield to the crown. Warren refused. They killed our animals salted our earth then dragged us out. You saw what followed."

I balled my left hand into a fist and shook it once; I have to do something for them. She looked down at her husband then back up at me; I then brought my other hand up and linked both of my fingers together.

"I'm afraid we have nothing to give you in thanks, we have nothing left."

Lowering my hands I knelt down to their level I thought of something that they could help.

"Perhaps there is something you could DO instead."

"Anything"

"I live in a small community not far from here. The soil is rich. The people that I live with would have need of fresh vegetables wheat or corn. If you were to rebuild your farm, you may prosper."

They then looked at each other, "What kindness is this? We'll certainly come see. Thank you."

Her husband tried to reach his hand out, but I placed mine over his and his wife placed hers over mine.


End file.
